<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel in the Forest: An Analytical Article by CondorFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620618">The Angel in the Forest: An Analytical Article</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorFire/pseuds/CondorFire'>CondorFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Angel in the Forest (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Anthropomorphic, Bilingual, Complete, English, Español | Spanish, Essays, Evolution, Gen, Humanity, Nuclear Winter, Yinller, article, bat, mouse - Freeform, uplifting, webcomic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondorFire/pseuds/CondorFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an analytical article I wrote after discovering the amazing comic, The Angel in the Forest, made by Yinller, to discuss a topic almost every reader is wondering. Is The Angel in the Forest set in a post-apocalyptic age of nuclear winter? What happened to humans even though we keep hearing references of them? What made the animals gain  human characteristics? While reading and conducting my own research into many possible theories concerning these three questions, I dedicated myself to write a whole article elaborating my own definitive theories concerning The Angel in the Forest. I find the efforts to making this article onerous, because I spent more time reading and researching than writing overall. I only hope this article helps fans just like me understand the previous questions surrounding The Angel in the Forest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564010">The Angel in the Forest</a> by Yinller.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be notified of each chapter's release, follow me on Twitter and Instagram:<br/>https://twitter.com/CondorFireWatt<br/>https://www.instagram.com/condorfirewatt/</p><p>Drawings, sketches and illustrations provided by the wonderful Yinller:<br/>https://twitter.com/yinllercomic</p><p>Graphs, diagrams and charts are proved by public domains and/or the internet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/stP21K6">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>"The Angel in the Forest" is a webcomic by Mariel, or "Yinller," which presents an unorthodox view of people (males) nurturing orphans. The story follows along with a scared mouse, Larry, Montimer, a reserved bat with a strange personality of befriending those outside his species, Ron, a white mouse with childish innocence, and Richie, a newly introduced bat child. They must be able to survive a perpetual winter, predators, social stratification, and live with one another.</p><p>However, there have been points in The Angel in the Forest were many human references are made and the "eternal winter" — alluding factor of human extinction. Personally, this idea has sprung up the inconvenient anxiety of nuclear war and its aftereffects on the globe, such as nuclear winter, by commentators.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<b>How does the disappearance of humans, the perpetual winter, and animals' human-like abilities have a connection with one another, and how does it impact The Angel in the Forest?</b>
</p>
</div><p>In this thesis, one may find certain terms: "nuclear winter," "uplifting," and "evolution." The term nuclear winter will be one of my entrance points in the examination of The Angel in the Forest. As we will see in this study, "nuclear winter," as made known by Carl Sagan, is, in my view, linked to the eternal winter being recognizable as an extinction factor for humanity and the predator and preys' human-like abilities in The Angel in the Forest. This is linked to the notion of the double, for the anthropomorphic animal becomes a projection (and thereby a double) of humanity's extinction. This will be elaborated further in this essay, by comprehending macro-evolutionary and macro-ecological studies, but for now, I shall merely say that the characters, and others, become an exact projection of our ourselves. Another term of interest, concerning anthropomorphism in an evolutionary sense, is that of uplifting. This is a term applied by, among others, who defines the uplifting as a developmental process to transform a certain species of animals into more intelligent beings by other, already-intelligent beings.</p><p>I will, as a point of departure, and as the most useful studies for this essay, use Carl Sagan and Charles Darwin. Carl Sagan is extremely interesting in relation to a meteorological study in the context of this thesis, since he emerged at practically the same time as literary texts concerning the long-term consequences of nuclear war in this study was written, since the height of the Cold War. Secondly, he applies the tools of interest here, namely in his infamous article <i>Nuclear Winter: Global Consequences of Multiple Nuclear Explosions</i> (1983), which will be one of many paramount studies for this essay. Charles Darwin is one of interest since he has written about evolution, extinction, and natural selection in his influential studies <i>On the Origin of a Species</i> (1853), which will be a core text in this study. In <i>On the Origin of a Species</i>, Darwin states that "The extinction of species and of whole groups of species, which has played so conspicuous a part in the history of the organic world, almost inevitably follows on the principle of natural selection; for old forms will be supplanted by new and improved forms." (Darwin, p. 475) As such, Darwin defined evolution as "descent with modification," the idea that species change over time, give rise to new species and share a common ancestor. Hence, his studies concern the non-fictional processes of evolution and how it has contributed to fictional representations of extinction-evolutionary connection.</p><p>Given mankind's increasingly timeless macabre fascination with nuclear annihilation and the sixth extinction, numerous books and articles have been devoted to exploring this field. Some have looked at the theological viewpoint of the End Times from the medieval period, some have looked at the history of extinction events and yet others have looked at nuclear wars and annihilation in many films, and so on. The common denominator in all investigations within the field is the creation of a definition. Some definitions can be seen as a mirror of already established definitions, others try to bring something new to the field. Some stand out as more or less singular and others echo already established definitions. It is evident that I, too, shall survey the field and try to arrive at a definition. More precisely, I shall make a survey of the definitions within this vast field to arrive at a deeper understanding of humankind's existence, legacy and remnants, and from the immense corpus of texts, I shall create an explanation of the that should help me answer my thesis-question. This explanation will highlight the function of the monster, as discussed above.</p><p>When defining the three terms given, I will take the investigation one step further than merely defining it: I shall also methodically explicate them. This will be done to find easily recognizable common connections, which should enable me to examine the nuclear winter as being precisely a factor and the disappearance of humans and rise of human-like animals a product of it. Hence, as I dissect the pieces and organize them into sections that I can discuss, the aspect will play an important role in my perception of the webcomic. Furthermore, using well-organized segments with unequivocal material should ensure a thorough reading of those aspects of certain topics listed in the thesis. And this is essential to stress: even though the material in the segments contain information that can allow the reader an understanding of what might have occurred that gave us The Angel in the Forest, it is still highly subjective – it simply cannot avoid being so. It is subjective because it must emphasize some important aspects of the story, which is still not completed and published earlier last year, which can change as the webcomic is still being made. Nevertheless, had I chosen another time to examine the story and write this analytical study, we would still be stuck with the same questions brought up before.</p><p>In my examination of the environment and animals as a double of humanity's disappearance, I will use text evidence from the actual webcomic, character's perception, and physical illustrations to shape a thorough precise argument and construct a frame of events that might have led to the main story in The Angel in the Forest.</p><p>This study will be constructed as follows:</p><p>1) <b>A brief description</b> of the terms nuclear winter, uplifting, and evolution.</p><p>2) <b>An investigation</b> of the events, setting, atmosphere, and characters in The Angel in the Forest for evidence. Since I wish to investigate the thesis-question, and show that the three subjects have an undoubtable connection, I must initiate my examination by investigating the critical consensus within the comic. Hence, the groundwork will be to examine various points of view. I wish to direct my investigation to several points published in the webcomic, and my discussion will, consequently, be limited by this.</p><p>3) <b>Explanations, arguments, and conclusions</b> to the main argument in this assignment. I shall aim at finding an answer to the thesis question and validate the investigation. In this context, it is obvious that I must also examine notable readings of the tale to discuss it within a critical context.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nuclear Winter, Uplifting, and Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This section will give a definition, explanation, and aftermath of each of the following terms that I have listed in the thesis. It must, therefore, be clarified that the investigations into the field of these terms will, to a large extent, be based on two theorists: Carl Sagan and Charles Darwin. The importance of these should become obvious as I move into my investigation of the field. It must be noted that I also intend to use other theorists, but Sagan and Darwin will be the overall theoretical points of departure. However, it is important to start the investigation from another point of interest, namely by narrowing the field of research. For it is evident that I cannot make an investigation of the entire field of monsters in literature as this is an extremely vast area to cover. I shall limit my investigation to current or updated articles or studies that paint a better picture of the terms being defined in this section.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Introduction to Nuclear Winter 1.1</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     During the last few decades, humans have developed and implemented the technology capable of causing self-destruction on an unprecedented global scale. The initial development and the dramatic use of nuclear weapons at the end of the Second World War startled the world into a new awareness: that a single bomb delivered by a single carrier could instantaneously destroy most of the population, mar the ecological structure of nature, and turn the world around us into an inhospitable wasteland.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Defining Nuclear Winter 1.2</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     Specifically, nuclear winter is defined as a period of which the smoke and debris rising from massive fires of a nuclear war could block sunlight for weeks or months, cooling the earth's surface and producing climate changes that could, for example, negatively affect global agricultural production and climate patterns. Simply, the paternal effects on temperature and weather patterns can produce a global cooling factor that would overscale the last Ice Age.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>The Scenario of Nuclear War and Nuclear Winter 1.2.1</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     In 1983, R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack, and Carl Sagan (referred to as TTAPS, from the initials of the authors' family names) published a paper entitled "Global Atmospheric Consequences of Nuclear War," which is the foundation that the nuclear winter theory is based on. The theory states that nuclear explosions will set off firestorms in the cities and surrounding forest areas. The small particles of soot are carried high into the stratosphere. The smoke will block the sun's light for weeks or months. The land temperatures would fall below freezing. This will follow with the ozone layer thinning and would cause exposure to high levels of ultraviolet (UV) radiation. This combination of reduced temperatures and reduced light levels would have catastrophic ecological and health consequences. Average light levels would be below the minimum required for photosynthesis during the first 30-40 days after the explosion and most freshwater would be frozen. The TTAPS study concluded: "[...] the possibility of the extinction of <i>Homo Sapiens</i> cannot be excluded" (Sagan, 1983). While it is impossible to precisely predict all the human impacts that would result from a nuclear winter, it is relatively simple to predict those which would be most profound. That is, a nuclear winter would cause most humans and large animals to die from nuclear famine in a mass extinction event similar to the one that wiped out the dinosaurs.</p>
<p>     Once in the stratosphere, the smoke (predicted to be produced by a range of strategic nuclear wars) would rapidly engulf the Earth and form a dense stratospheric smoke layer. The smoke from a war fought with strategic nuclear weapons would quickly prevent up to 70% of sunlight from reaching the surface of the Northern Hemisphere and 35% of sunlight from reaching the surface of the Southern Hemisphere. Such an enormous loss of warming sunlight would produce Ice Age weather conditions on Earth in a matter of weeks. For a period of 1-3 years following the war, temperatures would fall below freezing every day in the central agricultural zones of North America and Eurasia. Specifically speaking, within 5 years, researchers predict that Earth's average temperature will be around 1.6 degrees Celsius cooler, and around 1.1 degrees Celsius cooler for the next twenty years, if just one hundred nuclear bombs were dropped simultaneously.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/MRWpwWT">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/xq7ybx8">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/pPG8XyJ">
    
  </a><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Cwv6RzD">
    
  </a></p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Intermediate and Long-Term Conditions of Nuclear Winter 1.2.2</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     The lethal cold limit for humans depends on variables such as metabolism, size, physical fitness, and accustomed temperatures. As in all species, heat loss is proportional to the amount of surface area per unit of body mass. Humans are basically tropical species, however, and rapidly require protection for survival in low temperatures.</p>
<p>     The non-lethal cold has negative effects, especially on people who have lost blood and/or are not mobile. Frostbite of appendages (which may become gangrenous) can occur at O°C; damp conditions enhance this effect. Poor nutritional conditions will also increase susceptibility. Additionally, cold is likely to reduce the rate of healing because the skin blood flow is decreased. Sound sleep is impaired at internal temperatures of about 35°C. The warming of severely chilled people may not save them, and the stress involved may cause cardiac arrest.</p>
<p>     It seems likely that only well-sheltered or otherwise protected people could withstand prolonged exposure to -25°C. Appropriate clothing, kept dry, would probably permit life at 0 to 10°C. Clearly, under the conditions of temperature reductions projected, initially surviving humans would experience lethal temperatures that could only be mitigated by considerable sheltering, energy usage, insulating clothing, and related conditions. The potential is for widespread fatalities from exposure to cold, particularly for those already injured and for elderly and young individuals.</p>
<p>     Humans, like other animals, can metabolically adapt to prolonged exposure to moderate cold (rats adapt within a few weeks). Numerous examples are suggesting that unusually low temperatures from nuclear war could cause widespread mortality of animals. Some invertebrate animals survive to freeze (examples include arctic insects and mollusks of the intertidal region). Vertebrates either do not survive to freeze (excepting special cryogenic preservation procedures), or at least die later of the consequences. Some animals have adaptations to permit supercooling to temperatures below the freezing point without actual ice formation. But many other animals die at body temperatures that are well above freezing.</p>
<p>     Homeothermic animals can maintain their body temperature under adverse temperatures through the metabolic generation of heat. There are limits to this process related to the thermal insulation of the animal and its metabolic reserves. (Ricklefs, 2008) Ducks can survive -40°C for 7-16 days without freezing, while doves can live for 2-6 days under similar conditions. Their glycogen reserves are exhausted in the first 8 hours, but body temperature is maintained until death occurs, primarily as a result of starvation rather than freezing. In this regard the impact of low temperatures may be exacerbated by darkness, which would inhibit feeding; in addition, reproductive functions are also quite sensitive to cold, and inhibition of this by prolonged cold could in itself cause annihilation of short-lived animals.</p>
<p>     The most important consequence of nuclear winter for humans is the disruption of food supplies. This comes from environmental disruptions that reduce or completely wipe out agricultural production and the disruption of the distribution mechanisms. Not only would it be virtually impossible to grow food for 4–5 years after a 150-Mt nuclear holocaust, but it would also be impossible to obtain food from other countries. There are many ways that agriculture is vulnerable to nuclear winter. The cold and dark alone are sufficient to kill many species of crops. Superimposed on the average cooling would be large variations.</p>
<p>     Foodstuffs are vulnerable to even a 5-10 degree average change, depending on selectivity. The "Little Ice Age" of the 16th – 17th centuries was only an average of one degree less than mean temperatures. The second edition of IPPNW's report <i>Nuclear Famine: Two Billion People at Risk—Global Impacts of Limited Nuclear War on Agriculture, Food Supplies, and Human Nutrition</i> (Ira Helfand, M.D., 2013) explains how even the relatively small nuclear war using as few as 100 weapons anywhere in the world would disrupt the global climate and agricultural production so severely that the lives of more than two billion people would be in jeopardy. Hunger and starvation would plague the survivors of a nuclear war. A larger nuclear war would have more severe consequences.</p>
<p>     Billions of people would starve to death in the first few years following an all-out nuclear war. Such a hypothesized scenario is known as "nuclear famine," which so much light-blocking smoke into the atmosphere, that months to years of "nuclear winter" could take place and bring any agricultural activity in the Northern Hemisphere to an acute halt. But the hunger and starvation would not be limited to the combatant countries alone, or even to just the Northern Hemisphere. It would truly be a global occurrence. Even without the spread of the possible climatic effects of a "nuclear winter" to the Southern Hemisphere, millions would die of starvation in noncombatant countries. Today a large portion of food exports goes to parts of the world where, even with the grain imports (shown in the table below), millions of people suffer from undernutrition and hunger.</p>
<p>     Thus, most of the world's people are threatened with starvation following a full-scale nuclear war. The number that would survive depends on how much food is in storage and how much could be produced locally. Earlier studies of various countries around the world conclude that even with extremely optimistic assumptions of perfect distribution systems within countries, that each person who will survive becomes a vegetarian and eats the minimum needed for survival, and the others waste none of the food, that nations in Asia, Africa, and South America could only last 1–2 months. In many nations, people would be reduced to a hunter-gatherer existence with nothing to hunt and precious little to gather.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://ibb.co/SySkgrt">
    
  </a></p>
</div><p>"To the best of my knowledge there are no recent studies examining the secondary effects of famines, such as disease outbreaks and violent conflicts. There are no recent studies examining the human impacts of ultraviolet radiation. That would include an increased medical burden in skin cancer and other diseases. It would also include further loss of agriculture ecosystem services as the ultraviolet radiation harms plants and animals. At this time, we can only make educated guesses about what these impacts would be, informed in part by what research was published 30 years ago" (Seth Baum, 2015).</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>  <a href="https://ibb.co/NFTR4Mv"></a><br/>  </p>
</div><p>In addition to the disruption of food, there would be many other stresses for any surviving people. These would include the lack of medical supplies and personnel, high levels of pollution and radioactivity, psychological stress, rampant diseases and epidemics, and enhanced UV-B. The effects on health would add to the misery. Immune deﬁciencies can be produced by any of the following: burns and trauma, radioactivity, malnutrition, and UV-B radiation. Pollution from dioxins, PCBs, asbestos, and other chemicals will make air quality unhealthy to breathe. Severe psychological stress will prevent survivors from making efforts to continue to exist.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Introduction to Uplift(ing) 1.2</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     Many of us are familiar with the <i>Planet of the Apes</i> movie series, in which a race of intelligent apes clashes with humans for dominance of the planet. In the series, the apes can speak English, ride horses, and operate machine guns. Uplifted animals — or animals biologically modified to have human intelligence — have appeared in popular science fiction works as intelligent apes, dogs, bears, mice, and more. However, with the development of modern intelligence enhancement technologies, uplifted animals might not be so far from reality, either.</p>
<p>     The same idea of uplifted animals creating the basic concepts of society derives from the childhood story with a gruesome story, <i>Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH</i>. When the mouse Mrs. Frisby discovers that a farmer is going to destroy her nest, leaving her and her child homeless, she calls upon her dead husband's old associates, a group of escaped lab rats from the National Institute of Mental Health. She discovers that the rats were part of an experiment that gave them superintelligence, and they live in a hidden, high-tech society. Naturally, they have a scientific solution to Mrs. Frisby's problem — but accomplishing it isn't easy. The author, Robert C. O'Brien, a National Geographic journalist, was inspired to write the rat's story after reading the work of John B. Calhoun, who came up with a theory: that human society breaks down when we get too crowded. To test his theory, he introduced eight mice into something called the "Mouse Universe," an enclosed space with no predators, plenty of food and water, no disease, no bad weather and no hope for escape. The mice doubled in numbers every 55 days until there were about 600 of them. In the end, the experiment resulted in gruesome effects, where the male rats would not reproduce with the females and would even attack them, with mothers abandoning their litter, attacking or eating them, and eventually lost interest in any sexual activity which killed off all the mice.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Defining Uplift(ing) 1.2.1</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     Uplift is the process, defined by David Brin in his book "Sundiver," of elevating animal species to full sapience. In other words, uplifting can be described as "advanced animal aptitude," in which we can increase the mental ability of non-human animals to basic or borderline human aptitude.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>The General Idea of Uplift(ing) 1.2.2</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     The concept of uplift can be traced to H. G. Wells' novel <i>The Island of Doctor Moreau</i> (1896), in which the titular scientist transforms animals into horrifying parodies of humans through surgery and psychological torment on a remote island. The resulting animal-people obsessively recite the Law, a series of prohibitions against reversion to animal behaviors, with the haunting refrain of "Are we not men?" Eventually, the experiment is discovered by a shipwrecked sailor, who lives among Moreau's animal-people but is terrified to discover that without authoritarian rule they all return to their bestial ways.</p>
<p>     Science fiction author David Brin both coined the word and popularized the concept in his "Uplift" series of novels, in which humans share the world with various other intelligent animals that all bring their own unique skills, perspectives, and innovations to the table.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Could We Uplift Animals and What Process Would That Be? 1.2.3</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     Artificial intelligence is one way that we envision "wise partners." But in science fiction diversity is achieved by boosting the intelligence of some of our fellow creatures on Earth. Think of it: Dolphins, apes, and mice — especially! — seem trapped under a "glass ceiling" that limits their ability to speak, to argue, to create, to use tools, to invent, and take part in human culture. But what if we, the first species on Earth to cross the wide gulf of sapience, was to turn around and offer the hand of "uplift" to them? To pass on the gift (that sometimes threatens to be a curse) of a fully empowered mind?</p>
<p>     It is possible to imagine a variety of methods being used — massive genetic engineering, neurosurgery, brain-machine connections, or more likely a combination of these. Several trends are in the process of converging which will in short order force the issue of animal uplift to ahead. First, there is the strong potential for the development of the so-called GNR technologies (genetics, nanotechnology, and robotics/artificial intelligence) that will make augmentation possible for humans; (Garreau, 2005) consequently, these interventions will also apply to nonhuman animals.</p>
<p>     Proclivities do not exist in a vacuum, of course, and that is why the environment continues to play an integral role in the development of the entire phenotype. How persons are socialized and which memes they are exposed to determines to a large part who and what individuals are as sentient, decision-making agents. Consequently, people are constrained and molded in a non-trivial way by their culture-space. Humans have moved beyond their culturally and phenotypically primitive Paleolithic forms owing to the influence of an advanced culturally extended phenotype and the subsequent rise of exosomatic minds and bodies.</p>
<p>     Yale Scientific Magazine article <i>Science or Science Fiction? Uplifting Animals</i> (2015), states, "[...] researchers at MIT discovered a human gene, Foxp2, which appears to be critical in the human capacity for language — our ability to produce and understand speech. The researchers proposed that Foxp2 enables new experiences to be transformed into routine procedures, an essential component of acquiring language skills. When the researchers genetically engineered mice to express Foxp2, these animals learned to run mazes more quickly than their normal counterparts. This finding suggests that the gene helped mice convert experiences into memories. A mouse that knows the twists and turns of the maze will be able to complete it faster. Genetic modifications to animals, some scientists believe, could help prime their brains for speech and language acquisition."</p>
<p>     Advances in neural implants and genetic engineering suggest that in the not-too-distant future we may be able to boost human intelligence. Human brain augmentation made headlines last year after several tech firms announced ambitious efforts to build neural implant technology. Duke University neuroscientist Mikhail Lebedev said in July it could be decades before these devices have applications beyond the strictly medical. But he said the technology, as well as other pharmacological and genetic engineering approaches, will almost certainly allow us to boost mental capacities at some point in the next few decades. All this means we may have already entered the era of animal uplifting, says George Dvorsky of the Institute for Ethics and Emerging Technologies, a think tank that focuses on the implications of future technology. "But as for more substantive, impactful augmentations, that's still a way off," he says. "The kind of uplift that appears in science fiction will require technologies far more advanced than anything we have today." This doesn't mean we won't eventually develop these technologies, he adds, particularly as they will primarily help us use animals to learn about cognitive problems in humans, including neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's.</p>
<p>     Retroviral infection uses a virus, which contains the desired gene that will be incorporated into the organism's genome, to infect groups of embryos in culture in both prenatal and postnatal life. This method takes a lot of time and effort because the construction of the virus is quite complicated. Another effect of infection is that the information of the viruses may not always be incorporated into all the cultured cells, requiring outbreeding of selected organisms to isolate those with the desired gene. (Coffin, Hughes, and Varmus, 1997)</p>
<p>     Pronuclear microinjection is another method of genetic manipulation. Linear DNA fragments containing the desired gene are injected into the nucleus of a fertilized egg, where they will be incorporated at random locations. The desired gene will eventually be expressed in a percentage of resulting organisms. While relatively simple, there is little control over the expression rate of the genes or the disruption of genes vital to the organism's survival. (Liu, et. al., 2013)</p>
<p>     Nuclear transfer is the most efficient method of genetic manipulation we have yet developed. Cultured cells are transfected with the desired genes; these cells can then be analyzed to determine whether the integration of DNA is successful. Selected cells are starved so they will not divide, then the nucleus is inserted into the original egg. The transgenic animal is then born, hopefully expressing the desired gene. (<i>Methods and Mechanisms for Genetic Manipulation of Plants, Animals, and Microorganisms</i>, 2004)</p>
<p>     However, the whole concept could also be based on a fundamental misunderstanding of the nature of intelligence. Humans are prone to seeing intelligence as a single, self-contained metric that progresses linearly with humans at the pinnacle. In an opinion piece in Wired arguing against the likelihood of superhuman artificial intelligence, Kevin Kelly points out that science has no such single dimension with which to rank the intelligence of different species. Each one combines a bundle of cognitive capabilities, some of which are well below our own capabilities and others which are superhuman. He uses the example of the squirrel, which can remember the precise location of thousands of acorns for years. Additionally, in 2013 Swedish researchers selectively bred small fish called guppies for bigger brains. This made them smarter, but growing the energy-intensive organ meant the guppies developed smaller guts and produced fewer offspring to compensate.</p>
<p>     The effort might succeed, however, there are likely to be many failures and partial successes before we could produce a creature we could call an equal. Some of them are likely to be very damaged, unfortunate things but undeniably, if Uplift is possible, some of them will be sapient. So, the first question to ask is whether we should embark on a course that will create so much misery no matter how noble the aim? And should we kill our failures, no matter how merciful that might be?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Introduction to Evolution, Extinction and Natural Selection 1.3</i>
  </p>
</div><p>    The basic idea of biological evolution is that populations and species of organisms change over time. Today, when we think of evolution, we are likely to link this idea with one specific person: the British naturalist Charles Darwin. In the 1850s, Darwin wrote an influential and controversial book called <i>On the Origin of Species</i>. In it, he proposed that species evolve (or, as he put it, undergo "descent with modification") and that all living things can trace their descent to a common ancestor.</p>
<p>     Darwin's seminal book, <i>On the Origin of Species</i>, set forth his ideas about evolution and natural selection. These ideas were largely based on direct observations from Darwin's travels around the globe. From 1831 to 1836, he was part of a survey expedition carried out by the ship HMS Beagle, which included stops in South America, Australia, and the southern tip of Africa. At each of the expedition's stops, Darwin had the opportunity to study and catalog the local plants and animals.</p>
<p>     Darwin proposed that species can change over time, that new species come from preexisting species, and that all species share a common ancestor. In this model, each species has its own unique set of heritable (genetic) differences from the common ancestor, which have accumulated gradually over very long periods. Repeated branching events, in which new species split off from a common ancestor, produce a multi-level "tree" that links all living organisms.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Defining Evolution, Extinction and Natural Selection 1.3.1</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     Darwin defined evolution as "descent with modification," the idea that species change over time, give rise to new species and share a common ancestor. The mechanism that Darwin proposed for evolution is natural selection. Because resources are limited in nature, organisms with heritable traits that favor survival and reproduction will tend to leave more offspring than their peers, causing the traits to increase in frequency over generations.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Evolutionary Process of Extinction and Natural Selection from Environmental Change 1.3.2</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     In a mass extinction scenario where many species are killed off, some species will survive and take over the empty niches left behind. For example, if a mass extinction episode wiped out the majority of mammals, that "real-estate" would be open for other species to take over. Natural selection would favor species that could take advantage of these newly available resources. This means that mass extinctions are generally followed by rapid species diversification. Prior to the extinction of dinosaurs, mammals were not nearly as diverse as they are today; the extinction of the dinosaurs made "room" for the expansion and evolution of mammal species. Therefore, how does natural selection come into play with this?</p>
<p>     Natural selection resulting from temporal environmental change poses a major challenge to all organisms. By causing higher mortality and/or lower fecundity than would occur otherwise, natural selection usually will impose a demographic load on a population by reducing the population growth rate or density, or both. In the short term, populations can meet this challenge by migrating to a more favorable habitat, by acclimating physiologically, and in some special cases, by entering diapause. However, in the face of a long-term directional trend in the environment, evolutionary adaptation is essential to population survival.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Evolutionary Responses to Environmental Change: Trophic Interactions Affect Adaptation and Persistence 1.3.3</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     In the case of nuclear winter, human-induced habitat loss and fragmentation constrains the range of many species, making them unable to respond to drastic climate change by moving. For such species to avoid extinction, they must respond with some combination of phenotypic plasticity and genetic adaptation. Haldane's "cost of natural selection" limits the rate of adaptation, but, although modeling has shown that in very large populations long-term adaptation can be maintained at rates substantially faster than Haldane's suggested limit, maintaining large populations is often an impossibility, so phenotypic plasticity may be crucial in enhancing the long-term survival of small populations. This includes the possibility to modify developmental trajectories in response to specific environmental cues, and also the ability of an individual organism to change its phenotypic state or activity (e.g. its metabolism) in response to variations in environmental conditions (Garland and Kelly, 2006) The potential importance of plasticity is in "buying time" for populations subject to directional environmental change: if genotypes can encompass a greater environmental range, then populations can maintain high fitness for a longer period.</p>
<p>     Plasticity and evolutionary genetic changes may not act independently, in that plasticity may facilitate evolutionary adaptation (West-Ebderhand, M. J., 2003), including under climate change. When climatic conditions change, species can only persist by shifting their range, by genetic adaptation, and/or through the benefits of adaptive phenotypic plasticity. Climate is never constant (global cooling and weather patterns from nuclear winter is analytically predictable, yet implicitly impactful), but it is increasingly clear that the rate of anthropogenic nuclear winter would have a significant effect on the biosphere and is adding significantly to the background extinction risk.</p>
<p>     Alternatively, plasticity could be detrimental by lessening the effectiveness of natural selection in promoting genetic adaptation. Here, I modeled a directionally changing environment in which a genotype's adaptive phenotypic plasticity is centered around the environment where its fitness is highest. Plasticity broadens environmental tolerance and, provided it is not too costly, is favored by natural selection. However, a paradoxical result of the individually advantageous spread of plasticity is that, unless the adaptive trait is determined by very few loci, the long-term extinction risk of a population increases. This effect reflects a conflict between the short-term individual benefit of plasticity and a long-term detriment to population persistence, adding to the multiple threats facing small populations under conditions of climate change.</p>
<p>     In a population, some individuals will have inherited traits that help them survive and reproduce (given the conditions of the environment, such as the predators and food sources present). The individuals with helpful traits will leave more offspring in the next generation than their peers, since the traits make them more effective at surviving and reproducing. Researchers propose a simple model for genetic adaptation to a changing environment, describing a fitness landscape characterized by two maxima. One is associated with "specialist" individuals that are adapted to the environment; this maximum moves over time as the environment changes. The other maximum is static and represents "generalist" individuals not affected by environmental changes. The rest of the landscape is occupied by "maladapted" individuals, those whose traits are more harmful than beneficial for a species.</p>
<p>     The main result is that, in the presence of a sufficiently stable environmental feature, as in the case of an unchanging aspect of physical habitat, specialists can dominate the population. By contrast, rapidly changing environmental features, such as language or cultural habits, are a moving target for the genes; here, generalists dominate, because the best evolutionary strategy is to adopt neutral alleles not specialized for any specific environment. This idea is based on simple assumptions about evolutionary dynamics and describes all possible scenarios in a non-trivial phase diagram. The approach provides a general framework to address such fundamental issues as the Baldwin effect (Simpson, G. G., 1953) the biological basis for language, or the ecological consequences of rapid global cooling.</p>
<p>     Transgenerational plasticity refers to (environmental) maternal effects where environmental cues (in this case, freezing temperatures) experienced by parents prior to fertilization triggered a modification of offspring phenotype (in this case, improved coping mechanisms to freezing climates and tolerance to the possible radioactive environment) in response to nuclear winter. Transgenerational plasticity is meant to cope with extreme climate changes. However, transgenerational effects can also have negative consequences, as maternal exposure to stressful thermal conditions can decrease reproduction and survival of the offspring generation; additionally, we can find that the maternal exposure to radiation can affect offspring by developing deformities (in this case, Richie, who has a deformed wing). Likewise, although phenotypic plasticity, in general, can be adaptive in "buying time" for a population subject to directional selection stemming from climatic conditions, it may also be detrimental in reducing the effectiveness of natural selection toward genetic adaptation. (Nunney, L., 2016)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Relation to The Angel in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this section, I shall make an examination of The Angel in the Forest. More specifically, I shall look at the characters, environment, illustrations, and physical aspects in the context of the terms used in section one: the connection of nuclear winter, uplifting, and evolutionary processes. When reading The Angel in the Forest, I find it valuable to establish connections to other interesting texts (some of which will be examined more extensively in this section). This simply because The Angel in the Forest writes itself into a vast field of foreshadowing that one cannot neglect to take into consideration. The context into which The Angel in the Forest writes itself is interesting, and therefore I will initiate my examination by contextualizing the text and dissecting the peculiar points I found thought-provoking.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1 Contextualizing the Story</i>
  </p>
</div>In this segment, I want to look at specifically three areas of interest: the textual context, physical context, and sociological context. That is, the word association into which The Angel in the Forest was written, the material and tangible pieces within the story, and the patterns of social interaction, culture, and societal context to which it contains.<div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.1 The Textual Context</i>
  </p>
</div>Looking at the textual context as the initial point of departure, it becomes evident that The Angel in the Forest is taking place in a post-apocalyptic nuclear winter. (Of course, I know the reader is probably saying, "Yeah? We already knew that a long time ago," but what evidence the reader is interpreting is only just a mirage shrouded by inclinate simplicity to make the reader feel satisfied with his/her explication.) If we are to understand the sense that the story is taking place in a nuclear winter, we must look into the specific wording from our narrator, Larry, provides:<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>We don't know why winter is eternal [...] We only know that both things happened a long time ago. Many generations ago.</i>
  </p>
</div><p>     So, observing the essences of this quote, we can refer that the supposed "eternal winter" is nuclear winter's perennial effects, as described in segment one, of nuclear warfare on a cataclysmic scale. This description seems to fit neatly into the actuality of the long-term consequences of nuclear winter described in chapter one.</p>
<p>     Moving further into the tale, one can observe Montimer's encounter with Larry in page 16. Upon Larry asking Montimer if he found anything (foodstuffs/rations), he stays silent. He looks down upon Richie, before pulling the mouse aside and says, "They abandoned him [Richie]. The other bats say that the parents migrated due to the low temperatures after the laboratory burnt down, and since he can't fly, they left him." Yet, this is not as such what establishes the severity of nuclear winter. "Many animals are migrating. The cold is becoming every time more insufferable. I think we have to prepare ourselves to migrate as well" (Yinller, 16). Furthermore, upon hearing Montimer's bleak news, Larry continues:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>And that's what happened. The snow would not stop falling and the eternal winter that we had been living in started to worsen. We would go out to forage for food, but simply could not find anything.</i>
  </p>
</div>This feeling it rather brought forth by the impression that cooler temperatures caused by climatological effects of nuclear winter have not reached a standstill and continues to drop with sporadic, bleak weather conditions. Even though both our characters are accustomed to a perpetual winter, an atmosphere that has become a normalized occurrence, everything about the climate ensures the fear that has been brewing in them: with the "eternal winter" worsening and food dwindling, a refuge in the forest is becoming more and more intolerable. Regarding this, Montimer explains the following:<div>
  <p>
    <i>[...] Everything out there is getting worse. There's absolutely no one else in the forest. They've all left. I don't know how long we can survive here.</i>
  </p>
</div>The eternal winter is the embodiment of all that threatens civilized life, materializing a grim, acute scale of global cooling since the last Ice Age — or, it is a reflection of humanity's ultimate destruction on itself and nature, and how the surviving flora and fauna must endure on such calamitous proportions; the characters, therefore, are witnesses to climatological changes caused by nuclear winter that forces them to abandon their home and search for safe refuge, ultimately migrating to a human house for solid shelter from the elements outside. The Angel in the Forest can thus definitely — and not surprisingly — be seen set in a nuclear winter, still in its prime.<p>     Finishing this section, it should be noted that although we can interpret the severity of nuclear winter that drives our characters to extreme acts of desperation, this would not have been the worst of nuclear winter's effects. We also have to consider the fact that after a nuclear holocaust — before nuclear winter — fallout radiation from radioactive particles rising to the atmosphere and coming back down in forms of black rain, dangerous doses of ultraviolet radiation from the sun through destruction of the ozone layer, and food and fauna destruction, fatality estimates to a 70-90%. In the weeks after, the fallout would carry radiation to 50% of the northern mid-latitudes, and months of darkness and sub-freezing temperatures would follow, most animals would die from starvation or exposure. In the case of The Angel in the Forest, the story takes place perhaps years or decades after a nuclear war; candidly, our characters fare better than what most animal species endured — with tropical species enduring the most extremities due to their highly sensitive environment — during the first few weeks after a nuclear holocaust.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.2 The Physical Context</i>
  </p>
</div>There is a great amount of detail in the physical and textural illustration of in The Angel in the Forest that the artist, Yinller, employs in her own style, and elements that contain evidence of nuclear winter; of course, we, as the viewer, are perfectly aware of of the textural elements that substantiate prolong, perpetual winter, falling temperature, and sporadic weather conditions that delineate nuclear winter. Nonetheless, there are cases where evidence of the disappearance of humans and human-like abilities in animals where our characters have not narrated.<p>     There are specific points that I shall signify from the physical elements provided that correlates that of nuclear winter and a possibility of how the animals have evolved to biologically and sociologically to anthropomorphic forms.</p>
<p>     As mentioned in chapter one, the intermediate effects of nuclear war and nuclear winter is the firestorms that can inject soot into the stratosphere, where it absorbs sunlight and prevents it from directly reaching Earth's surface. We can see, when comparing the two clips from the webcomic down below, how moderately light changes from night to day.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/9ttYSxH">
    
  </a></p>
</div><p>In this section, we must also look at a particular point I found intriguing. In one part of the comic, the viewer is introduced to a highly new location in the story: a remote laboratory in the middle of the forest. This laboratory is home to a colony of bats (before it burnt down, as mentioned later on in the comic), but no further detail is given about the location or of its purpose. Most laboratories in the world are found in urban spaces, particularly around colleges, universities, government, industrial or non-profit research institutes, and are kept at close public proximity for easy travel for staffers, logistic resourcefulness, and high infrastructure. Few laboratories are found outside of mainstream society, and most oversight of these remote laboratories is fragmented, often secretive, and largely self-policing. Most of these isolated laboratories are operated by government agencies or private institutions.</p>
<p>     It is evident that this laboratory conducted surreptitious experiments for its given solitary location. For what purposes it served are currently unknown. In the image below, we are given elements that this laboratory conducted experiments on live mice, highlighted in red. Further evidence is mentioned when one of the bats says, "Maybe the(y) are the mice who escaped from the laboratory some time ago." (Yinller, 17) Hence, we can analyze that this laboratory was used for biological, bioengineering, and/or genetic research, as we can also see equipment specialized in molecular biology and/or life sciences: a binocular microscope (upper left box), test tubes (upper right and lower right boxes), conical flasks (upper right and lower left boxes), a centrifuge (upper left box), a thermal cycler (lower left box), and a glass or plastic pipe that is inserted into a wired mouse cage (upper right box).</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://ibb.co/W2LHzGC"></a><br/>
</p>
</div>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.3 The Sociological Context</i>
  </p>
</div>Having now discussed the context of The Angel in the Forest in a textural and physical sense, I will turn my focus towards the sociological context. There can be little doubt that the sociological context had a severe impact on the story of The Angel in the Forest, from my point of view, and there can be little doubt that there is something within this particular context that has been projected into all the animals in the comic.<p>    Sociology provides tools for understanding how and why a society functions, the impact of social intuitions on individual lives, and the challenges of social interaction between individuals and society. Society is a humanly created organization or system of interrelationships that connects individuals in a common culture. All the products of human interaction, the experience of living with others around us. Humans create their interactions, and once created the products of those interactions have the ability or power to act back upon humans to determine or constrain action. Often, we experience society (humanly created organization) as something apart from the individuals and interactions that create it. "[...] 'society' is frequently used merely to refer to an encompassing network of social relationships that enclose some more specific phenomenon which is the primary object of analysis. [...] It is only when analysis begins to isolate the attributes of the larger whole which we term 'a society' that analytical treatments of the concept begin to emerge [...] Analytical definitions usually treat society as a relatively independent or self-sufficient population characterized by internal organization, territoriality, cultural distinctiveness, and sexual recruitment [...]" (Mayhew, 1968).</p>
<p>    The earliest known civilizations had basic concepts of societal structuring, which includes these components that makes up society:</p>
<p><b>CULTURE</b>: sets of traditions, rules, symbols that shape and are enacted as feelings, thoughts, and behaviors of groups of people. Referring primarily to learned behavior as distinct from that which is given by nature, or biology, culture has been used to designate  everything that is humanely produced (habits, beliefs, arts, and artifacts) and passed from one generation to another.  In this formulation, culture is distinguished from nature and distinguishes one society from another.</p>
<p><b>LANGUAGE</b>: a system of verbal symbols through which humans communicate ideas, feelings, experiences.</p>
<p><b>VALUES</b>: preferences — ideas people share about what is good, bad, desirable, undesirable. These are usually very general, abstract, cut across variations in situations.</p>
<p><b>NORMS</b>: concepts and behaviors that constitute the normal. Behavioral rules or standards for social interaction. These often derive from values but also contradict values; sometimes derives from statistical norms but often not. Serve as both guides and criticisms for individual behavior. Norms establish expectations that shape interaction.</p>
<p><b>SOCIAL ORGANIZATION</b>: the arrangement of the parts that constitute society, the organization of social positions, and the distribution of people within those positions.</p>
<p><b>STATUS</b>: socially defined niches, positions (student, professor, administrator).</p>
<p><b>GROUP</b>: two or more people regularly interacting based on shared expectations of others' behavior; interrelated statuses and roles.</p>
<p><b>INSTITUTIONS</b>: patterns of activity reproduced across time and space. Practices that are regularly and continuously repeated. Institutions often concern basic living arrangements that human beings work out in the interactions with one another and employing which continuity is achieved across generations.</p>
<p><b>SOCIAL STRUCTURE</b>: Structure refers to the pattern within culture and organization through which social action takes place; arrangements of roles, organizations, institutions, and cultural symbols that are stable over time, often unnoticed, and a changing almost invisibly.</p>
<p>     In the case of The Angel in the Forest, we can make clear distinctions between the sociological similarities and differences for our animals in the forest and the house. The animals in the webcomic are attributed to anthropomorphism, with the ability to think, feel, and perform basic human activities.</p>
<p>Montimer’s home, one of our main protagonists, features visible elements of organic architectural design. This type of design is integrated into the natural growth of the tree and the adaptation of architecture to that environment. The creative possibilities of form, color, pattern, texture, proportion, rhythm, and growth are all demonstrated in Montimer and Larry’s ability to construct a congenial, home-like environment. Organic architecture, in this case, does not imitate nature but is concerned with natural materials, the site, and the people (our protagonists) who will occupy the trunk of the tree. Montimer’s home is later supplemented with furniture, home-style decorations, and ornate accessories that serendipitous resembles a human home by both he and Larry. Additionally, evidence of fine craftsmanship is noticed by the design of the balcony railing outside of Larry and Montimer's home.</p>
<p>The bats, when introduced to Montimer's father, Mardoqueo, are shown to perfect curing and tanning to produce furred pelts to keep themselves warm in subzero temperatures. Sewing and tailoring are also seen when Larry is making a mouse doll for Ron—a trade he later states he learned from his grandmother. An overelaborate evidence of tailoring is seen with the animals in the house, who all wear in what appear to be wool tunics, skirts, and dresses. </p>
<p>     Now, in the house, the animals have not only perfected all practices and methods mentioned above, but also created a system of trading, marketing, writing, domestication, pottery, fishing, poultry farming, and agriculture, and sometimes morals. There is even a form of currency within the house animals' economic system, in the use of silver and copper coinage, which is used for any public or private commercial activity within the house in small amounts, complementing the basic economic system that is needed to run the house functionally. It is plausible that such systems, functionalities, and social structure coincides with the Chalcolithic "Copper" Age and Bronze Age. Even so, the reference of "Sale 50%" as a sophisticated marketing tool and pristine English that is spoken ubiquitously contradicts the gradual steps of developing primitive society, because such complex sophistication cannot be achieved on current knowledge — unless given a boost by already cumulative intellect beings.</p>
<p>     However, as we progress into the comic, we find that although the animals in the house have developed their own society that resembles that of pre-antiquity civilization, or coinciding around the Copper or Bronze Age, there face certain inequalities. Larry, our protagonist, attempts to find employment and earn money to provide shelter for Montimer, Ronnie, and Richie, he often faces mild-manner to crass declines from business owners. Here, the reader witnesses social stratification in the making. In early societies, people shared a common social standing. As societies evolved and became more complex, they began to elevate some members. (Kerbo, 1983)</p>
<p>     In the case of the forest animals, they are still in their protohistory state compared to animals in the house (even though they show to be literate, as we see with Larry as he looks over a "Help Wanted" list as he tries to find employment). Therefore, the animals label those not originally from the house as "Outsiders," and are stereotyped as being clueless, inexpert, and primitive because of their hunting and gathering lifestyle in the forest. This sort of casteism fabricates a social stratification where those seen as unskilled and inferior are habitually discriminated on a social level and are kept on the lowest caste. This sort of prejudice operates automatically, without even being aware of most animals in the house. Psychologist Catherine Cottrell at the University of Florida and her colleague Steven Neuberg at Arizona State University, argue that prejudice evolved as a function of group living. Joining together in groups allowed people to gain access to resources necessary for survival including food, water, and shelter. However, group living also made people warier of outsiders who could potentially harm the group by spreading disease, killing or hurting individuals, or stealing precious resources. (Cottrell and Neuberg, 2005)</p>
<p>     To end this section, we can observe that the evidence in The Angel in the Forest, especially the effects of the "eternal winter," is divided into three parts: 
1) the part in which the character aware of the severity of the perpetual winter — yet, unaware of how it began or what its true origin is — their unnatural human abilities and the existence of Man; 

2) the part in which the viewer knows that the conditions of nuclear winter are far from improving, most of the Northern Hemisphere is becoming uninhabitable for even the most intelligent, adaptive animals, and the possible origins of the animals human-like abilities; and

3) the part in which we see anthropomorphic animals evolving from primeval hunters and gatherers to forging a sophisticated society from the start-up, encouraged by humanity's own legacy, but also the negativity surrounding it: prejudice, casteism, and possibly violence. This is very interesting and must be investigated further, which will be the focus in the following section.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reconstruction: The Antecedent Causes for The Angel in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this chapter, I wish to construct notable causes for the disappearance of humans and the animals' human-like abilities with the evidence given from the last two chapters. More specifically, I will list (number) causes and expound those theoretical causes with supporting evidence that matches the events of The Angel in the Forest. This is a particular point of interest given the fact that anything hitherto can explain the atmosphere of The Angel in the Forest. The following sections will be divided into steps with each given theory and having established a foundation of each proposition, I shall examine the probabilities of which why and how this theory is a responsible root. It must be noted that the information in this chapter will be short and rather generalized, but they will work to show the validity of the theories and, through this, answer the thesis-question.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>3.1.1 Probable Theories</i>
  </p>
  <p>1) Human Induced Uplifting – Purpose</p>
</div>In a world where humans have progressed scientifically in the fields of genetics and bioengineering, anything is possible. However, for unknown origins, or who might have contributed it, humanity is nearly wiped out by global nuclear war. Consequently, the firestorms that consume cities and forest areas inject black carbon and soot into the stratosphere, creating a "smoke layer." Most sunlight in the Northern Hemisphere is blocked, temperatures drop globally, while crops fail, water sources freeze, and flora and fauna die off from freezing temperatures or high doses of radiation. Those who have survived the nuclear blasts, fallout and current weather conditions, attempt to rebuild civilization; any remaining governments initiate COG (Continuity of Government), and formulate a post-nuclear holocaust reconstruction and reorganization of civilization. Nonetheless, with temperatures dropping and the environment becoming more uninhabitable for human life, governments relocate and people, sick and starving, migrate to the Southern Hemisphere for warmer weather. Sagan was, however, right that human extinction would cause permanent harm to human civilization. It is debatable whether nuclear winter could cause human extinction. Alan Robock, a leader of the recent nuclear winter research, believes it is unlikely. He writes: "Especially in Australia and New Zealand, humans would have a better chance to survive." Why Australia and New Zealand? A nuclear war would presumably occur mainly or entirely in the northern hemisphere. The southern hemisphere would still experience environmental disruption, but it would not be as severe. Australia and New Zealand further benefit from their adjacent waters, which further softens the effect. (Robock, 2010)<p>In a remote laboratory far from civilization, scientists, either instructed by a government authority or by pure discretion, conduct research into biologically-induced uplift engineering. With the possibility of humanity entering into the Sixth Extinction, these scientists are tasked with creating a new breed of "intelligent life," able to continue with mankind's legacy and adapt in a post-human world. Utilizing the GNR technologies to uplift, scientists create a breed of sapient animals (mice were perhaps the first to be uplifted before scientists began uplifting more small mammals adapting to the climate) that can enhance their knowledge to basic human aptitude and physiology to mimic a human.</p><p>Nonetheless, for unknown reasons, scientists discontinue their work. Possible theories for this might include that the scientists, at the time, believed their work was completed and successful, or morale had reached a nadir and decided to leave for the south. There is also the possibility the scientists never wanted to let the anthropomorphic animals reach advanced aptitude and repeat past human mistakes, or compete with surviving humans, so they only broaden their knowledge up to the Paleolithic Age.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>2) Human Induced Uplifting – Accidental</p>
</div>This theory will begin with the same scenario as Theory 1 above, with humanity surviving a perpetual nuclear winter and migrating to the southern hemisphere for warmer weather and securities; COG governments are formulating reconstruction and reorganization of civilization in countries not or barely affected by nuclear war, while the northern hemisphere experiences a global cooling far exceeding the previous Ice Age. However, there is the possibility that the remote laboratory in the forest is not owned by any government agency, but by a private entity. This laboratory is constructed far from civilization to perform clandestine experimentations and retrofitted to perfect quotas of biological engineering. A laboratory owned by a biotech corporation to conduct surreptitious experiments with little or no oversight by government regulators is a cogent innuendo. Currently, there are one hundred secret labs across the US carrying out dangerous, biohazardous experiments, "black labs" operated by cartels in Central America, operate biochemical products with lax safety protocols, and undisclosed state-owned corporate labs in Russia that research biological elements. "As MNC biotechnology laboratories become increasingly competitive races to develop biotechnological products, it will be necessary to bring in outside expertise. The reasons for contracting startups could be several. [...] Another advantage for the MNC is that contracts with startups can, if the company is privately held, be kept confidential. And even contracts with public firms can be kept relatively secret" (Martin, 1986).<p>In the event of a nuclear war, detonations and secondary fires would result in the release of large quantities of toxicants into the atmosphere and surface water systems. Examples include polynuclear aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH's) from forest fires; vinyl chlorides from structural fires; heavy metals from storage areas; complex hydrocarbons from fuel storage areas; a variety of toxicants from fires at industrial facilities; and biological agents from research and medical facilities. (Birks, Ph.D., and Stephens, 1986) Let's look at the case: if a high-containment research facility owned by a private entity was tasked with conducting biological and genetic engineering for medical purposes, the possibility of lack of rigorous safety protocols or failed safety backup systems, along with experimenting with highly-contaminated strains of pathogens, is patently indubitable. "At a few labs, experiments have been done with strains of flu and other viruses purposely made to be more dangerous in studies that seek to understand how they might mutate naturally," according to USA TODAY article 'Inside America's Secretive Biolabs.' "It's impossible to obtain a full accounting of lab accidents or lab-acquired infections because there is no universal, mandatory requirement for reporting them and no system to analyze trends to assess emerging bio-safety risks and disseminate lessons learned on a regular basis." Oversight of these biological research labs is fragmented, often secretive and largely self-policing. And even when research facilities commit the most egregious safety or security breaches — as more than 100 labs have — federal regulators keep their names secret. Of particular concern, according to USA TODAY’s article, are mishaps occurring at institutions working with the world's most dangerous pathogens in biosafety level 3 and 4 labs — the two highest levels of containment. Yet there is no publicly available list of these labs, and the scope of their research and safety records are largely unknown to most state health departments charged with responding to disease outbreaks.</p><p>The mayhem of nuclear war causes great consternation among the scientists, as they choose to venture out from the isolated laboratory. It's not impossible to assume that without thorough maintenance or staff to monitor the lab, highly contaminated substances would eventually be released outside containment. Complex, multi-function viruses are unlikely to appear naturally in the wild. Typically, viruses cause impairments in their hosts, such as coughing, sneezing, diarrhea, and, in the case of rabies, an enraged, mindless urge to attack other creatures. All these things help pathogens to proliferate, but it's hard to see an adaptive advantage in a virus that enhances intelligence. Only scientists could likely create something with such an effect, not through a lab experiment gone wrong, but through intentional design. Remember, we're referring to a biolab isolated from civilization, which experimented on animals to record data on its effects on cognition and aptitude. Theoretically, this laboratory created an artificial retrovirus to treat genetic neuro-degenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, and Huntington's disease — which explains the retrovirus's powerful cognitive-enhancing properties. With today's interests in neurological diseases, severe genetic neurodegenerative conditions have been the focus of initial clinical applications, as people are constantly searching for methods of treating them. (Kim, Lee, and Kim, 2013)</p><p>The effects of the retrovirus are heritable, suggesting the virus encodes its DNA into the germline cells of its hosts if the first generation of uplifted animals is able to pass their enhanced genes to their offspring. However, another effect of infection is that the information of the viruses may not always be incorporated into all the cultured cells, requiring out-breeding of selected organisms to isolate those with the desired gene. (Coffin, Hughes, and Varmus, 1997) This would suggest the animal's hybrid anthropomorphic inclination to continue run on all fours (as seen with Larry in page one) on certain occasions, predation of prey (bats continue to eat mice as a primary source of nutrition, even as both mammals are sapient and can understand one another), as from their animalistic forms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This thesis has aimed to explore how nuclear winter, the disappearance of humans, and the animals' human-like abilities are related to one another. Likewise, it has been an aim to explore how these subjects have influenced the story of The Angel in the Forest. In other words, the aim of this thesis has to answer the following thesis-question:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>How does the disappearance of humans, the perpetual winter, and animals' human-like abilities have a connection with one another, and how does it impact The Angel in the Forest?</b>
  </p>
</div>Finally, linking these two sections and thus justifying the thesis-question, since the monster can be seen as an uncanny double of the anxieties embedded within a particular society, and since scapegoats can be seen as playing an equal role, it is fair to argue that the monster also becomes a scapegoat or a sacrificial victim. Furthermore, the function that is imposed upon the sacrificial victim is one that can also be discovered with the monster. Here as well, one will find a person who has to exclude the creature that has been deemed impure by a unanimous community, and insofar as the creature is impure it must be eliminated. Hence, following these arguments, it becomes obvious that one can observe the monster as being an uncanny double of society and the anxieties embedded within this society and as a sacrificial victim.<p>To answer the thesis-question, three things were emphasized:</p><p>1) Some very general, yet descriptive observations on each of the subjects and—</p><p>2) Some physical, textual, and sociological elements observed in The Angel in the Forest. These two were lastly summarized by—</p><p>3) Highlighting the most general aspects of the investigations into the three subjects and constructing probable theories for the events that led to The Angel in the Forest.</p><p>One might also state that chapter one emphasized the general definition and idea of each subject whereas step two emphasized the more specific pieces of evidence regarding the different elements highlighted in chapter one. The evidence and examination then boiled down the investigations of steps one and two, turning the entire field of the nuclear winter, the disappearance, and the animals' human-like abilities into generalized segments that should help me answer my thesis-question.</p><p>Given the fact that I limited the research to what can be found within the comic, it is obvious that the specific findings concerning the thesis-question and the factual research of the three subjects are limited to this context. However, I believe that one can investigate the thesis-question in any empiric context and discover that contemporary events within the webcomic work as an incidental interrelation. Had I emphasized matters of specific socio-cultural interest, it would be hard to apply it to an environment, but given the generalized nature of the taxonomy, I believe it to apply to any specific monster, regardless of time or socio-cultural context.</p><p>In light of the above discussion, and the discussions throughout this thesis, I believe the thesis-question to be answered satisfyingly. I believe that nuclear winter, the disappearance of humans, and the animals' human-like abilities to have a connection, and I do believe that anthropomorphic animals, due to this status as preternatural doubles of humans, function as a copy of humankind's primitive nature. In the context of the limitations of this particular study, I believe to have shown how nuclear winter had, purposely or accidentally, influenced humans to create mimic versions of their peculiar psychology, sociology, and aptitude. But despite the very specific nature of these conclusions, I believe that the findings can be seen as somewhat more generalized, and I believe that the thesis-question could have been asked in connection with any speculative research, and one would have come to the same conclusion. And this is exactly the beauty of post-apocalyptic unknowns, both in the comic and our current interpretation; the unpredictability can clear the path for either the survival or destruction of humanity and its aftermath. We are not naïve, of course. We know that a cataclysmic holocaust cannot completely rid our existence of all its goods and evils, and we know that as soon as we put down the book, we have to face reality. But while reading the comic, we do not have to worry about such matters. In the course of reading, we can believe whatever we want to believe and in the course of reading, the destruction of the balancing scale of the natural order becomes a testament of how the good and the pure, the evil, and impure are reinstituted. We should be thankful to have such a setting that allows our characters, Larry and Montimer, to find their humanity in a world gone mad, for they allow us to believe in humanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Citations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack, and Sagan C., TTAPS; "Global Atmospheric Consequences of Nuclear War." (25 July, 1983)</p>
<p>R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack, and Sagan C., TTAPS; "Nuclear Winter: Global Consequences of Multiple Nuclear Explosions." <i>Science</i>, Vol. 222, No. 4630 (23 December, 1983)</p>
<p>Helfand, Ira, M.D; "Nuclear Famine: Two Billion People at Risk—Global Impacts of Limited Nuclear War on Agriculture, Food Supplies, and Human Nutrition." International Physicians for the Prevention of Nuclear War. (10 December, 2013)</p>
<p>Ricklefs, Robert E; <i>The Economy of Nature: Sixth Edition</i>. W.H Freeman &amp; Company. Pages 56-58. (December, 17, 2008)</p>
<p>Buam, Seth; "Confronting the Threat of Nuclear Winter." Futures, Vol. 72 (September), pages 69-79. (October 14, 2015)</p>
<p>Garreau, Joel; <i>Radical Evolution: The Promise and Peril of Enhancing Our Minds, Our Bodies — and What It Means to Be Human</i>. Doubleday. (17 May, 2005)</p>
<p>Xu, Christine; "Science or Science Fiction? Uplifting Animals." Yale Scientific Magazine (8 May, 2015)</p>
<p>John M. Coffin, Stephen H. Hughes, and Harold E. Varmus; "Retroviruses as Agents of Genetic Change." Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press (1997).</p>
<p>Chengyu Liu, Wen Xie, Changyun Gui, and Yubin Du; "Pronuclear Microinjection and Oviduct Transfer Procedures for Transgenic Mouse Production. Methods in molecular biology (August, 2013).</p>
<p>"Methods and Mechanisms for Genetic Manipulation of Plants, Animals, and Microorganisms." National Research Council (US) Committee on Identifying and Assessing Unintended Effects of Genetically Engineered Foods on Human Health. Washington (DC): National Academies Press (2004).</p>
<p>Theodore Garland, Jr, Scott A. Kelly; "Phenotypic plasticity and experimental evolution." Journal of Experimental Biology (August 2006).</p>
<p>West-Eberhard, M. J.; <i>Development plasticity and evolution</i>. Oxford University Press, New York (3 May, 2003)</p>
<p>George Gaylord Simpson; "The Baldwin Effect." <i>Evolution</i>, pg. 110-117 (June, 1953).</p>
<p>Nunney, L.; "Adapting to a changing environment: Modeling the interaction of directional selection and plasticity." Journal of Heredity, pg. 15-14 (2016).</p>
<p>Leon H. Mayhew; "Society." <i>International Encyclopedia of the Social Sciences</i>, Vol. 14, Macmillan &amp; Free Press (1968).</p>
<p>Harold R. Kerbo; <i>Social Stratification and Inequalities</i>. Boston: McGraw-Hill (1983).</p>
<p>Cottrell CA and Neuberg SL, "Different emotional reactions to different groups: a sociofunctional threat-based approach to 'prejudice.'" <i>Journal of Personality and Social Psychology</i>, Vol. 88, Issue 5 (May 2005).</p>
<p>Alan Robock; "Nuclear Winter," <i>Wiley Interdisciplinary Reviews: Climate Change</i>, Vol. 1, No. 3, p. 424 (June 2010).</p>
<p>Kenny Martin; "Biotechnology: The University-industrial Complex." <i>American Journal of Agricultural Economics</i>, Vol. 70, Issue 2, pg. 492-494 (1 May 1988).</p>
<p>John W. Birks, Ph.D., and Sherry L. Stephens, "The Medical Implications of Nuclear War." Institute of Medicine, National Academy Press (1986).</p>
<p>Alison Young and Nick Penzenstadler; "Inside America's secretive biolabs: Investigation reveals hundreds of accidents, safety violations and near misses put people at risk." USA Today (28 May, 2015).</p>
<p>Seung Kim, Hong Lee, Yun Kim, Neural stem cell‐based treatment for neurodegenerative diseases. <i>Neuropathology</i>, Vol. 33, No. 5 (5 February, 2013)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Preludio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/2gW7CYj">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><b>Notas del autor:</b><p>Amigos, tengo la suerte de ser parte de una base de fans que aspira al éxito del cómic de Yinller, El Ángel en el Bosque, y dedica su tiempo a ampliar su alcance a otras audiencias. La creatividad, el compromiso y el amor son los que definen a esta creciente base de fans. Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas, he notado algunos cambios demográficos. Si bien mi artículo analítico original ha acumulado más de mil visitas/lectores, me he dado cuenta de una falla profunda que cometí. Mientras la base de fans de Yinller abarca una mayoría de hablantes de inglés, también tiene una proporción predominante de hispanohablantes. Mi artículo original, una fuente principal para hablantes de inglés como yo, no ofrecía un alcance completo para los hispanohablantes. Me doy cuenta de lo tarde que llegué para darme cuenta de este error y ofrezco una disculpa a todos los hispanohablantes de la comunidad TAITF que podrían haber tenido problemas para leer mi artículo. Pero ahora, considerando mis probabilidades, he logrado crear una versión en español de mi artículo analítico para que todas las personas puedan leerlo. Y como última declaración mía, les digo, "¡Disfruten, todos!"</p>
<p>
  <b>Agradecimientos:</b>
</p>
<p>Por supuesto, hay dos personas increíbles a las que agradecer su contribución para hacer posible esta versión en español.</p>
<p>Me gustaría agradecer a Sivle por ser mi primer editor y traductor elegido.</p>
<p>Siga a Sivle en:<br/>https://twitter.com/sivlefred?lang=en <br/>https://www.deviantart.com/sivlefred<br/>https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCzzcmuaZwqlS2qHQ6DsF1A</p>
<p>Y me gustaría agradecer a una vieja amiga mía, Nancy, por ser traductora a media jornada y colaboradora cuando estaba escribiendo esta versión en español.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 1: Tesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/2gW7CYj">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>“El Ángel en el Bosque” es un webcomic de Mariel, o “Yinller”, que presenta una visión poco ortodoxa de los personajes (hombres) que cuidan algunos huérfanos. La historia sigue junto con un ratón asustado, Larry, Montimer, un murciélago reservado con una extraña personalidad de hacerse amigo de los que están fuera de su especie, Ron, un ratón blanco con inocencia infantil, y Richie, un niño murciélago recién introducido. Ellos tienen que sobrevivir a un invierno perpetuo, depredadores, estratificación social y convivir entre ellos.<p>Sin embargo, ha habido puntos en El Ángel en el Bosque donde se hacen muchas referencias humanas y el “invierno eterno” — factor aludiendo a la extinción humana. Personalmente, esta idea ha hecho surgir la ansiedad inconveniente de la guerra nuclear y sus consecuencias en el mundo, como el invierno nuclear, por comentaristas de la webcomic.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>¿Cómo la desaparición de los humanos, el invierno perpetuo y las habilidades humanas de los animales tienen una conexión entre sí, y cómo impacta en El Ángel en el Bosque?</b>
  </p>
</div>En esta tesis, uno puede encontrar ciertos términos: “invierno nuclear”, “iluminación” y “evolución”. El término invierno nuclear será uno de mis puntos de entrada en el examen de El Ángel en el Bosque. Como veremos en este estudio, el “invierno nuclear”, como Carl Sagan hizo popular, está, en mi opinión, relacionado con el hecho de que el invierno eterno es reconocible como un factor de extinción para la humanidad y las habilidades humanas de los depredadores y presas en El Ángel en el Bosque. Esto está ligado a la noción de doble, porque el animal antropomórfico se convierte en una proyección (y por lo tanto es un doble) de la extinción de la humanidad. Esto se desarrollará más en este ensayo, mediante la comprensión de estudios macroevolutivos y macroecológicos, pero por ahora, simplemente diré que los personajes, y otros, se convierten en una proyección exacta de nosotros mismos. Otro término de interés, relativo al antropomorfismo en un sentido evolutivo, es la de volverse inteligente. Este es un término aplicado, entre otros, por quienes definen la iluminación como un proceso de desarrollo para transformar una determinada especie de animales en seres más inteligentes por otros seres ya inteligentes.<p>Utilizaré, como punto de partida, y como los estudios más útiles para este ensayo, a Carl Sagan y Charles Darwin. Carl Sagan es muy interesante en relación a un estudio meteorológico en el contexto de esta tesis, ya que se popularizó prácticamente al mismo tiempo que se escribieron textos literarios sobre las consecuencias a largo plazo de la guerra nuclear en este estudio, desde el apogeo de la Guerra Fría. En segundo lugar, él aplica las herramientas de interés aquí, en su infame artículo <i>Invierno Nuclear: Consecuencias Globales de Múltiples Explosiones Nucleares</i> (1983), que será uno de los muchos estudios fundamentales para este ensayo. Charles Darwin es uno de interés ya que ha escrito sobre evolución, extinción y selección natural en sus influyentes estudios <i>El Origen de las Especies</i> (1853), que será un texto central en este estudio. <i>El Origen de las Especies</i>, Darwin afirma que “La extinción de especies y de grupos enteros de especies, que ha desempeñado un papel tan conspicuo en la historia del mundo orgánico, sigue casi inevitablemente el principio de selección natural; las formas serán suplantadas por formas nuevas y mejoradas” (Darwin, p. 475). Como tal, Darwin definió la evolución como “descendencia con modificación”, la idea de que las especies cambian con el tiempo, dan lugar a nuevas especies y comparten un ancestro común. Por lo tanto, sus estudios se refieren a los procesos de evolución no ficticios y cómo ha contribuido a las representaciones ficticias de la conexión entre extinción y evolución.</p>
<p>Dada la macabra fascinación cada vez más atemporal de la humanidad por la aniquilación nuclear y la sexta extinción, se han dedicado numerosos libros y artículos a explorar este campo. Algunos han analizado el punto de vista teológico del fin de los tiempos desde el período medieval, algunos han analizado la historia de los eventos de extinción y otros han analizado las guerras nucleares y la aniquilación en muchas películas, y así sucesivamente. El denominador común en todas las investigaciones dentro del campo es la creación de una definición. Algunas definiciones pueden verse como un espejo de definiciones ya establecidas, otras intenta aportar algo nuevo al campo. Algunos se destacan como más o menos singulares y otros repiten definiciones ya establecidas. Es evidente que yo también examinaré el campo e intentaré llegar a una definición. Más precisamente, haré un estudio de las definiciones dentro de este vasto campo para llegar a una comprensión más profunda de la existencia, el legado y los remanentes de la humanidad, y a partir del inmenso cantidad de textos, crearé una explicación de la que debería ayudarme a responder a mi pregunta de tesis. Esta explicación resaltará la función del monstruo, como se discutió anteriormente.</p>
<p>Al definir los tres términos dados, llevaré la investigación un paso más que simplemente definirlos: también los explicaré metódicamente. Esto se hará para encontrar conexiones comunes fácilmente reconocibles, lo que debería permitirme examinar el invierno nuclear como un factor preciso y la desaparición de los humanos junto con el surgimiento de animales similares a los humanos como producto de él. Por lo tanto, a medida que disecciona las piezas y las organiza en secciones que pueda discutir, el aspecto desempeña un papel importante en mi percepción del webcomic. Además, el uso de segmentos bien organizados con material inequívoco debe garantizar una lectura completa de los aspectos de ciertos temas enumerados en la tesis. Y esto es esencial para enfatizar: aunque el material en los segmentos contiene información que puede permitir al lector una comprensión de lo que pudo haber ocurrido que nos dio El Ángel en el Bosque, sigue siendo muy subjetivo, simplemente no puede evitar serlo. Es subjetivo porque debe enfatizar algunos aspectos importantes de la historia, que aún no está completa y publicada a principios del año pasado, que puede cambiar a medida que el webcomic aún se está realizando. Sin embargo, si hubiera elegido otro momento para examinar la historia y escribir este estudio analítico, todavía estaríamos atascados con las mismas preguntas planteadas antes.</p>
<p>En mi examen del medio ambiente y los animales como un doble de la desaparición de la humanidad, usaré la evidencia textual del webcomic real, la percepción del personaje y las ilustraciones físicas para dar forma a un argumento minucioso y preciso y construir un marco de eventos que podrían haber llevado a la historia principal en El Ángel en el Bosque.</p>
<p>Este estudio se construirá de la siguiente manera:</p>
<p>1) <b>Una breve descripción</b> de los términos invierno nuclear, iluminación y evolución.</p>
<p>2) <b>Una investigación</b> de los eventos, el escenario, la atmósfera y los personajes de El Ángel en el Bosque en busca de pruebas. Dado que deseo investigar la pregunta de tesis y demostrar que los tres temas tienen una conexión indudable, debo iniciar mi examen investigando el consenso crítico dentro del cómic. Por lo tanto, el trabajo preliminar será examinar varios puntos de vista. Deseo dirigir mi investigación a varios puntos publicados en el webcomic y, en consecuencia, mi discusión estará limitada por esto.</p>
<p>3) <b>Explicaciones, argumentos y conclusiones</b> del argumento principal de esta tarea. Intentaré encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta de tesis y validar la investigación. En este contexto, es obvio que también debo examinar lecturas notables del cuento para discutirlo dentro de un contexto crítico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 2: Invierno Nuclear, Iluminación  y Evolución</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/2gW7CYj">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Esta sección dará una definición, explicación y secuelas de cada uno de los siguientes términos que he enumerado en la tesis. Por lo tanto, conviene aclarar que las investigaciones sobre el campo de estos términos se basarán, en gran medida, en dos teóricos: Carl Sagan y Charles Darwin. La importancia de estos debería ser obvia cuando me avance en mi investigación del campo. Debe ser notado que también quiero utilizar a otros teóricos, pero Sagan y Darwin serán los puntos de partida teóricos generales. Sin embargo, es importante comenzar la investigación desde otro punto de interés, concretamente acotando el campo de investigación. Porque es evidente que no puedo hacer una investigación de todo el campo de los monstruos en la literatura, ya que esta es un área extremadamente infinita para cubrir. Limitaré mi investigación a artículos o estudios actuales o actualizados que presentan una mejor imagen de los términos que se definen en esta sección.<div>
  <p>
    <i>Introducción a Invierno Nuclear 1.1</i>
  </p>
</div>Durante las últimas décadas, los seres humanos han desarrollado e implementado la tecnología capaz de provocar la autodestrucción a una escala global sin precedentes. El desarrollo inicial y el uso dramático de armas nucleares al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sorprendieron al mundo con una nueva conciencia: que una sola bomba lanzada por un solo bombardero podría destruir instantáneamente a la mayoría de la población, estropear la estructura ecológica de la naturaleza, y convertir el mundo que nos rodea en un páramo inhóspito.<div>
  <p>
    <i>Definición de Invierno Nuclear 1.2</i>
  </p>
</div>Específicamente, el invierno nuclear se define como un período en el que el humo y los escombros que se elevan de los incendios masivos de una guerra nuclear podrían bloquear la luz solar durante semanas o meses, enfriando la superficie de la tierra y produciendo cambios climáticos que podrían, por ejemplo, afectar negativamente la producción agrícola mundial, y patrones climáticos. Simplemente, los efectos paternos sobre la temperatura y los patrones climáticos pueden producir un factor de enfriamiento global que sobrepasará la última Edad de Hielo.<div>
  <p>
    <i>El Escenario de la Guerra Nuclear y el Invierno Nuclear 1.2.1</i>
  </p>
</div>En 1983, R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack y Carl Sagan (referidos como TTAPS, por las iniciales de los apellidos de los autores) publicaron un artículo titulado “Consecuencias Atmosféricas Globales de la Guerra Nuclear”, que es la base en la que se basa la teoría del invierno nuclear. La teoría establece que las explosiones nucleares desencadenan tormentas de fuego en las ciudades y áreas forestales circundantes. Las pequeñas partículas de hollín se transportan a lo alto de la estratosfera. El humo bloqueará la luz del sol durante semanas o meses. Las temperaturas de la tierra caerían por debajo del punto de congelación. Esto seguirá con el adelgazamiento de la capa de ozono y causaría exposición a altos niveles de radiación ultravioleta (UV). Esta combinación de temperaturas reducidas y niveles de luz reducidos tendría consecuencias ecológicas y sanitarias catastróficas. Los niveles de luz promedio estarían por debajo del mínimo requerido para la fotosíntesis durante los primeros 30 a 40 días después de la explosión y la mayor parte del agua dulce se congelaría. El estudio TTAPS concluyó: “[...] no se puede excluir la posibilidad de extinción del <i>Homo Sapiens</i>” (Sagan, 1983). Mientras es imposible predecir con precisión todos los impactos humanos que resultan de un invierno nuclear, es relativamente sencillo predecir aquellos que serían más profundos. Es decir, un invierno nuclear haría que la mayoría de los seres humanos y animales grandes murieran de hambre nuclear en un evento de extinción masiva similar al que acabó con los dinosaurios.<p>Cuando lleguen a la estratosfera, el humo (que se predice que será producido por una serie de guerras nucleares estratégicas) engullirá rápidamente la Tierra y formaría una densa capa de humo estratosférico. El humo de una guerra librada con armas nucleares estratégicas evitaría rápidamente que hasta el 70% de la luz solar llegue a la superficie del hemisferio norte y el 35% de la luz solar llegue a la superficie del hemisferio sur. Una pérdida tan enorme de luz solar cálida produciría las condiciones climáticas de la Edad de Hielo en la Tierra en cuestión de semanas. Durante un período de 1 a 3 años después de la guerra, las temperaturas caerían por debajo del punto de congelación todos los días en las zonas agrícolas centrales de América del Norte y Eurasia. Específicamente hablando, dentro de 5 años, los investigadores predicen que la temperatura promedio de la Tierra será alrededor de 1.6 grados Celsius más fría y alrededor de 1.1 grados Celsius más fría durante los próximos veinte años, si solo se lanzarán cien bombas nucleares simultáneamente.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/J5DzpHJ">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 1. “Impacto en las temperaturas”<p>
  <i>El estudio de TTAPS asumió el primer impacto de 5000 Mt con 0.1-0.33 Mt de polvo por 1Mt de TNT explotado. El modelo estima una emisión de humo de 225 Mt y una emisión de polvo de 960 Mt (≈960 Tg). El parámetro de absorción óptica se calculó para: τ≈ 4.5 ¡indicando ~ 99% de absorción! ¡Baja la temperatura hasta 40°C!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/pw926jN">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 2. “Estudios revisados”<p>
  <i>Las simulaciones de modelos 3D (Malone et al. 1986) que tienen en cuenta parámetros atmosféricos más complejos reducen las predicciones del coeficiente de absorción. También tiene en cuenta la eliminación de polvo por el viento y la lluvia. ¡Emisión de polvo significativamente menor de &lt; 200 Mt!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/b606yRx">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 3. “Anomalía de temperatura (°C) de la media de 1951 a 1980”<p>
  <i><b>Caída de temperatura de 1.25°C</b>: después de la guerra entre India y Pakistán, luchó con <b>100 armas nucleares del tamaño de Hiroshima</b><br/>
<b>Caída de temperatura de 4°C</b>: una guerra librada con <b>armas nucleares de alerta alta</b> de Estados Unidos y Rusia hace que 50 millones de toneladas de humo se eleven a la estratosfera e impida que la luz solar llegue a la superficie de la Tierra<br/>
<b>Caída de temperatura de 8°C</b>: La detonación de 4400 armas nucleares estratégicas en zonas urbanas provoca que 150 millones de toneladas de humo entren en la estratosfera</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/zS7Hw90">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 4. “Promedio de la temperatura global en un escenario de invierno nuclear”<p>El límite de frío letal para los humanos depende de variables como el metabolismo, el tamaño, la forma física y las temperaturas habituales. Como en todas las especies, la pérdida de calor es proporcional a la cantidad de superficie por unidad de masa corporal. Sin embargo, los seres humanos son básicamente especies tropicales y requieren rápidamente protección para sobrevivir a bajas temperaturas.</p>
<p>El resfriado no letal tiene efectos negativos, especialmente en personas que han perdido sangre y/o no tienen movilidad. La congelación de los apéndices (que pueden volverse gangrenosos) puede ocurrir a 0°C; las condiciones de humedad empeoran este efecto. Las malas condiciones nutricionales también aumentarán la susceptibilidad. Además, es probable que el frío reduzca la velocidad de curación porque disminuye el flujo sanguíneo de la piel. El sueño profundo se ve afectado a temperaturas internas de unos 35°C. Es posible que el calentamiento de las personas con frío intenso no las salve, y el estrés involucrado puede causar un paro cardíaco.</p>
<p>Parece probable que solo las personas bien resguardadas o protegidas de otro modo pudieran soportar una exposición prolongada a -25°C. La ropa adecuada, mantenida seca, probablemente permitiría la vida entre 0 y 10°C. Claramente, bajo las condiciones de las reducciones de temperatura proyectadas, los seres humanos que inicialmente sobrevivieron se enfrentarían a temperaturas letales que solo podrían mitigarse con un refugio considerable, uso de energía, ropa aislante y condiciones relacionadas. Existe la posibilidad de que se produzcan muertes generalizadas por exposición al frío, en particular para los que ya están heridos y para las personas mayores y jóvenes.</p>
<p>Los seres humanos, como otros animales, pueden adaptarse metabólicamente a una exposición prolongada al frío moderado (las ratas se adaptan en unas pocas semanas). Numerosos ejemplos sugieren que las temperaturas inusualmente bajas de la guerra nuclear podría causar una mortalidad generalizada de animales. Algunos animales invertebrados sobreviven para congelarse (los ejemplos incluyen insectos árticos y moluscos de la región intermareal). Los vertebrados no sobreviven a la congelación (excepto los procedimientos especiales de conservación criogénica), o al menos mueren más tarde a causa de las consecuencias. Algunos animales tienen adaptaciones para permitir el sobreenfriamiento a temperaturas por debajo del punto de congelación sin formación real de hielo. Pero muchos otros animales mueren a temperaturas corporales muy por encima del punto de congelación.</p>
<p>Los animales homeotérmicos pueden mantener su temperatura corporal bajo temperaturas adversas mediante la generación metabólica de calor. Existen límites a este proceso relacionados con el aislamiento térmico del animal y sus reservas metabólicas. (Ricklefs, 2008) Los patos pueden sobrevivir a -40°C durante 7-16 días sin congelarse, mientras que las palomas pueden vivir de 2-6 días en condiciones similares. Sus reservas de glucógeno se agotan en las primeras 8 horas, pero la temperatura corporal se mantiene hasta que ocurre la muerte, principalmente como resultado de inanición en lugar de congelación. En este sentido, el impacto de las bajas temperaturas puede verse agravado por la oscuridad, lo que inhibiría la alimentación; Además, las funciones reproductivas también son bastante sensibles al frío, y la inhibición de este por un frío prolongado podría en sí misma causar la aniquilación de animales de vida corta.</p>
<p>La consecuencia más importante del invierno nuclear para los seres humanos es la interrupción del suministro de alimentos. Esto proviene de perturbaciones ambientales que reducen o aniquilan por completo la producción agrícola y la interrupción de los mecanismos de distribución. No solo sería virtualmente imposible cultivar alimentos durante 4-5 años después de un holocausto nuclear de 150 Mt, sino que también sería imposible obtener alimentos de otros países. Hay muchas formas en que la agricultura es vulnerable al invierno nuclear. El frío y la oscuridad por sí solos son suficientes para matar muchas especies de cultivos. Superpuestas al enfriamiento promedio habría grandes variaciones.</p>
<p>Los productos alimenticios son vulnerables incluso a un cambio promedio de 5 a 10 grados, dependiendo de la selectividad. La “Pequeña Edad de Hielo” de los siglos XVI al XVII fue solo un grado menor que las temperaturas medias. La segunda edición del informe de IPPNW <i>Hambruna Nuclear: Dos mil millones de Personas en Riesgo—Impactos Globales de la Guerra Nuclear Limitada en la Agricultura, el Suministro de Alimentos y la Nutrición Humana</i> (Ira Helfand, MD, 2013) explica cómo incluso la guerra nuclear relativamente pequeña utilizando tan solo 100 armas en cualquier parte del mundo perturbaran el clima global y la producción agrícola de manera tan severa que las vidas de más de dos mil millones de personas estarían en peligro. El hambre y la inanición afectarían a los supervivientes de una guerra nuclear. Una guerra nuclear más grande tendría consecuencias más graves.</p>
<p>Miles de millones de personas morirían de hambre en los primeros años después de una guerra nuclear total. Este escenario hipotético se conoce como “hambruna nuclear”, en la que tanto humo bloquea la luz en la atmósfera, que meses o años de “invierno nuclear” podrían tener lugar y detener cualquier actividad agrícola en el hemisferio norte. Pero el hambre y la inanición no se limitarían solo a los países combatientes, ni siquiera al hemisferio norte. Realmente sería un acontecimiento global. Incluso sin la propagación de los posibles efectos climáticos de un “invierno nuclear” al hemisferio sur, millones morirían de hambre en los países no combatientes. Hoy en día, una gran parte de las exportaciones de alimentos se destina a partes del mundo donde, incluso con las importaciones de cereales (que se muestran en la tabla siguiente), millones de personas sufren desnutrición y hambre.</p>
<p>Por lo tanto, la mayoría de la gente del mundo está amenazada de hambre después de una guerra nuclear a gran escala. El número que sobreviviría depende de la cantidad de alimentos almacenados y de la producción local. Estudios anteriores de varios países alrededor del mundo concluyen que incluso con supuestos extremadamente optimistas de sistemas de distribución perfectos dentro de los países, que cada persona que sobrevivirá se vuelve vegetariana y come lo mínimo necesario para sobrevivir, y los demás no desperdician nada de la comida, las naciones en Asia, África y América del Sur solo podría durar uno o dos meses. En muchas naciones, la gente se vería reducida a una existencia de cazadores-recolectores sin nada que cazar y muy poco que recolectar.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/X7RpN9P">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 5. “Exportadores e importadores de cereales del mundo”<p>
  <i><b>Un-tercio</b> de los suelos cultivables de EE. UU. Se siembran para la exportación.<br/>
Rusia representa el <b>10%</b> de todos los suelos cultivables. <b>Más del 50%</b> de la producción de cereales corresponde al trigo de invierno y primavera.<br/>
<b>Los principales exportadores de cereales del mundo</b> (más del 75% del volumen comercial): EE. UU. - 29.7% UE - 8.9% Canadá - 8% Ucrania - 7.6% Argentina - 7.5% - Rusia 7.3% - Australia 6.8%</i>
</p>
<p>“Hasta donde yo sé, no hay estudios recientes que examinan los efectos secundarios de las hambrunas, como brotes de enfermedades y conflictos violentos. No hay estudios recientes que examinan los impactos humanos de la radiación ultravioleta. Eso incluiría una mayor carga médica en el cáncer de piel y otras enfermedades. También incluiría una mayor pérdida de los servicios de los ecosistemas agrícolas, ya que la radiación ultravioleta daña plantas y animales. En este momento, solo podemos hacer conjeturas sobre cuáles serían estos impactos, informados en parte por la investigación que se publicó hace 30 años” (Seth Baum, 2015).</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/sQ7X28R">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 6. “Muertes estimadas por inanición después de una guerra nuclear que ocurre cuando las existencias de alimentos son bajas”<p>
  <i>Las barras sólidas muestran las poblaciones presentes en cada banda de latitud. Las barras desnudas muestran las poblaciones supervivientes en las mismas latitudes después de una gran guerra nuclear. Las muertes inmediatas no mostradas—estimadas de forma diversa entre unos pocos cientos de millones y 2.200 millones de personas—no se muestran.</i>
</p>
<p>Además de la interrupción de la alimentación, habría muchas otras presiones para los supervivientes. Estos incluirían la falta de personal y suministros médicos, altos niveles de contaminación y radioactividad, estrés psicológico, enfermedades y epidemias desenfrenadas y aumento de la radiación UV-B. Los efectos sobre la salud se sumarían a la miseria. Las deficiencias inmunitarias pueden producirse por cualquiera de los siguientes: quemaduras y traumatismos, radiactividad, desnutrición y radiación UV-B. La contaminación por dioxinas, PCB, asbesto y otras sustancias químicas hará que la calidad del aire no sea saludable para respirar. El estrés psicológico severo evitará que los sobrevivientes hagan esfuerzos para continuar existiendo.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Introducción a Ilumina(r)(ción) 1.2</i>
  </p>
</div>Muchos de nosotros estamos familiarizados con la serie de películas <i>El Planeta de los Simios</i>, donde una raza de simios inteligentes pelea con los humanos por el dominio del planeta. En la serie, los simios pueden hablar inglés, montar a caballo y manejar ametralladoras. Los animales iluminados, o animales modificados biológicamente para tener inteligencia humana, han aparecido en obras de ciencia ficción populares como simios, perros, osos, ratones y otras animales inteligentes. Sin embargo, con el desarrollo de las tecnologías modernas de mejora de la inteligencia, es posible que los animales iluminados tampoco están tan lejos de la realidad.<p>La misma idea de animales iluminados que crean los conceptos básicos de la sociedad se deriva de la historia de la infancia con una historia espantosa, <i>La Sra. Frisby y las Ratas de NIMH</i>. Cuando la rata, la Sra. Frisby, descubre que un granjero va a destruir su nido, dejándola a ella y a su hijo sin hogar, llama a los antiguos socios de su difunto esposo, un grupo de ratas de laboratorio escapadas del Instituto Nacional de Salud Mental. Descubre que las ratas eran parte de un experimento que les dio superinteligencia y viven en una sociedad oculta de tecnología punta. Naturalmente, tienen una solución científica al problema de la Sra. Frisby, pero lograrlo no es fácil. El autor, Robert C. O’Brien, periodista de National Geographic, se inspiró para escribir la historia de la rata después de leer el trabajo de John B. Calhoun, a quien se le ocurrió una teoría de que la sociedad humana se derrumba cuando estamos demasiado abarrotados. Para probar su teoría, introdujo ocho ratones en algo llamado “Universo de Ratones”, un espacio cerrado sin depredadores, con mucha comida y agua, sin enfermedades, sin mal tiempo y sin esperanza de escapar. Los ratones se duplicaron en número cada 55 días hasta que hubo alrededor de 600 de ellos. Al final, el experimento resultó en efectos espantosos, donde las ratas macho no se producirían con las hembras e incluso las atacaría, con las madres abandonando su camada, atacandolas o comiéndose, y eventualmente perdieron interés en cualquier actividad sexual que acabó con todos. los ratones.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Definición de Ilumina(r)(ción) 1.2.1</i>
  </p>
</div>Iluminar es el proceso, definido por David Brin en su libro “Sundiver”, de elevar las especies animales a la plena sapiencia. En otras palabras, la iluminación se puede describir como “aptitud animal avanzada”, en la que podemos aumentar la capacidad mental de animales que no son humanos hasta una aptitud humana básica o límite.<div>
  <p>
    <i>La Idea General de Ilumina(r)(ción) 1.2.2</i>
  </p>
</div>El concepto de iluminación se remonta a la novela de H. G. Wells <i>La Isla del Doctor Moreau</i> (1896), en la que el científico titular transforma animales en horribles parodias de humanos a través de la cirugía y el tormento psicológico en una isla remota. El pueblo animal resultante recita obsesivamente la Ley, una serie de prohibiciones contra la reversión a comportamientos animales, con el estribillo inquietante de “¿No somos hombres?” Finalmente, el experimento es descubierto por un marinero náufrago, que vive entre la gente animal de Moreau, pero se aterroriza al descubrir que sin un gobierno autoritario todos vuelven a sus costumbres bestiales.<p>El autor de ciencia ficción David Brin acuñó la palabra y popularizó el concepto en su serie de novelas “Uplift”, en la que los humanos comparten el mundo con varios otros animales inteligentes que contribuyen con sus propias habilidades, perspectivas e innovaciones únicas.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>¿Podríamos Iluminar a los Animales y qué Proceso Sería? 1.2.3</i>
  </p>
</div>La inteligencia artificial es una de las formas en que imaginamos “socios sabios”. Pero en la ciencia ficción, la diversidad se logra aumentando la inteligencia de algunos de nuestros semejantes en la Tierra. Piénselo: delfines, simios y, ¡especialmente! ratones, parecen atrapados bajo un “techo de cristal” que limita su capacidad para hablar, argumentar, crear, utilizar herramientas, inventar y participar en la cultura humana. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si nosotros, la primera especie en la Tierra en cruzar el amplio abismo de la sapiencia, damos la vuelta y les ofrecieramos la mano para “iluminarlos”? ¿Transmitir el regalo (que a veces amenaza con ser una maldición) de una mente plenamente empoderada?<p>Es posible imaginar el uso de una variedad de métodos: ingeniería genética masiva, neurocirugía, conexiones cerebro-máquina o, más probablemente, una combinación de estos. Varias tendencias están en proceso de convergencia, lo que en poco tiempo forzará el tema de la iluminación de los animales hacia adelante. En primer lugar, existe un gran potencial para el desarrollo de las denominadas tecnologías GNR (genética, nanotecnología y robótica/inteligencia artificial) que harán posible el aumento para los seres humanos; (Garreau, 2005) en consecuencia, estas intervenciones también se aplicarán a los animales no humanos.</p>
<p>Las inclinaciones no existen en el vacío, por supuesto, y es por eso que el medio ambiente sigue desempeñando un papel integral en el desarrollo de todo el fenotipo. La forma en que se socializa a las personas y a qué memes están expuestas determina en gran parte quiénes y qué individuos son como agentes sensibles que toman decisiones. En consecuencia, las personas están restringidas y moldeadas de una manera no trivial por su espacio cultural. Los seres humanos se han movido más allá de sus formas paleolíticas cultural y fenotípicamente primitivas debido a la influencia de un fenotipo avanzado culturalmente extendido y el subsiguiente surgimiento de mentes y cuerpos exosomáticos.</p>
<p>Artículo de la revista científica Yale <i>¿Ciencia o Ciencia Ficción? Iluminado Animales</i> (2015), afirma que “los [...] investigadores del MIT descubrieron un gen humano, Foxp2, que parece ser fundamental en la capacidad humana para el lenguaje: nuestra capacidad para producir y comprender el habla. Los investigadores propusieron que Foxp2 permite nuevas experiencias que se transformarán en procedimientos de rutina, un componente esencial para adquirir habilidades lingüísticas. Cuando los investigadores diseñaron genéticamente ratones para que expresaran Foxp2, estos animales aprendieron a correr laberintos más rápidamente que sus contrapartes normales. Este hallazgo sugiere que el gen ayudó a los ratones a convertir experiencias en recuerdos. Un ratón que conozca los giros y vueltas del laberinto podrá completarlo más rápido. Las modificaciones genéticas de los animales, creen algunos científicos, podrían ayudar a preparar sus cerebros para la adquisición del habla y el lenguaje”.</p>
<p>Los avances en los implantes neuronales y la ingeniería genética sugieren que en un futuro no muy lejano podríamos impulsar la inteligencia humana. El aumento del cerebro humano fue noticia el año pasado después de que varias firmas de tecnología anunciaran ambiciosos esfuerzos para desarrollar tecnología de implantes neurales. El neurocientífico de la Universidad Duke, Mikhail Lebedev, dijo en julio que podrían pasar décadas antes de que estos dispositivos tengan aplicaciones más allá de lo que es estrictamente médico. Pero dijo que la tecnología, así como otros enfoques farmacológicos y de ingeniería genética, casi con certeza nos permitirán aumentar las capacidades mentales en algún momento de las próximas décadas. Todo esto significa que es posible que ya hayamos entrado en la era de la iluminación de los animales, dice George Dvorsky del Instituto de Ética y Tecnologías Emergentes, un grupo de expertos que se centra en las implicaciones de la tecnología futura. “Pero en cuanto a aumentos más sustantivos e impactantes, todavía falta mucho”, el dice. “El tipo de iluminación que aparece en la ciencia ficción requerirá tecnologías mucho más avanzadas que las que tenemos hoy”. Esto no significa que finalmente no desarrollemos estas tecnologías, agrega, particularmente porque nos ayudarán principalmente a usar animales para aprender sobre problemas cognitivos en humanos, incluidos trastornos neurodegenerativos como el Alzheimer.</p>
<p>La infección retroviral utiliza un virus, que contiene el gen deseado que se incorporará al genoma del organismo, para infectar grupos de embriones en cultivo tanto en la vida prenatal y posnatal. Este método requiere mucho tiempo y esfuerzo porque la construcción del virus es bastante complicada. Otro efecto de la infección es que la información de los virus no siempre puede incorporarse en todas las células cultivadas, lo que requiere la exogamia de organismos seleccionados para aislar aquellos con el gen deseado. (Coffin, Hughes y Varmus, 1997)</p>
<p>La microinyección pronuclear es otro método de manipulación genética. Los fragmentos de ADN lineal que contienen el gen deseado se inyectan en el núcleo de un óvulo fertilizado, donde se incorporarán en ubicaciones aleatorias. El gen deseado finalmente se expresa en un porcentaje de organismos resultantes. Si bien es relativamente simple, hay poco control sobre la tasa de expresión de los genes o la alteración de genes vitales para la supervivencia del organismo. (Liu, et. Al., 2013)</p>
<p>La transferencia nuclear es el método más eficiente de manipulación genética que hemos desarrollado. Las células cultivadas se transfectan con los genes deseados; estas células pueden analizarse luego para determinar si la integración del ADN es exitosa. Las células seleccionadas se mueren de hambre para que no se dividan, luego el núcleo se inserta en el huevo original. Luego nace el animal transgénico, que con suerte expresa el gen deseado. (<i>Métodos y Mecanismos para la Manipulación Genética de Plantas, Animales y Microorganismos,</i> 2004)</p>
<p>Sin embargo, todo el concepto también podría basarse en un malentendido fundamental de la esencia de la inteligencia. Los humanos son propensos a ver la inteligencia como una métrica única e independiente que progresa linealmente con los humanos en la cima. En un artículo de opinión en Wired que argumenta en contra de la probabilidad de una inteligencia artificial sobrehumana, Kevin Kelly señala que la ciencia no tiene una dimensión única con la que clasificar la inteligencia de diferentes especies. Cada uno combina un conjunto de capacidades cognitivas, algunas de las cuales están muy por debajo de nuestras propias capacidades y otras que son sobrehumanas. Utiliza el ejemplo de la ardilla, que puede recordar la ubicación precisa de miles de bellotas durante años. Además, en 2013, investigadores suecos criaron selectivamente peces pequeños llamados guppies para cerebros más grandes. Esto los hizo más inteligentes, pero hacer crecer el órgano de uso intensivo de energía significó que los guppies desarrollaron tripas más pequeñas y produjeron menos descendencia para compensar.</p>
<p>El esfuerzo podría tener éxito, sin embargo; es probable que haya muchos fracasos y éxitos parciales antes de que podamos producir una criatura a la que podríamos llamar igual. Es probable que algunos de ellos sean cosas muy dañadas, desafortunadas, pero es innegable que si la iluminación es posible, algunos de ellos serán inteligentes. Entonces, la primera pregunta que debemos hacernos es si debemos embarcarnos en un curso que creará tanta miseria, sin importar que tan noble sea el objetivo. ¿Y deberíamos matar nuestros fracasos, no importa que tan misericordioso pueda ser?</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <i>Introducción a la Evolución, Extinción y Selección Natural 1.3</i>
</p>
</div><p>La idea básica de la evolución biológica es que las poblaciones y especies de organismos cambian con el tiempo. Hoy, cuando pensamos en la evolución, es probable que relacionemos esta idea con una persona específica: el naturalista británico Charles Darwin. En la década de 1850, Darwin escribió un influyente y controvertido libro titulado <i>Sobre el Origen de las Especies</i>. En él libro, propuso que las especies evolucionan (o, como él mismo dijo, experimentan “descendencia con modificación”) y que todos los seres vivos pueden rastrear su ascendencia hasta un ancestro común.</p>
<p>El libro fundamental de Darwin, <i>Sobre el Origen de las Especies</i>, expuso sus ideas sobre la evolución y la selección natural. Estas ideas se basaron en gran medida en observaciones directas de los viajes de Darwin por todo el mundo. De 1831 a 1836, formó parte de una expedición de reconocimiento realizada por el barco HMS <i>Beagle</i>, que incluyó escalas en Sudamérica, Australia y el extremo sur de África. En cada una de las paradas de la expedición, Darwin tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar y catalogar las plantas y animales locales.</p>
<p>Darwin propuso que las especies pueden cambiar con el tiempo, que las nuevas especies provienen de especies preexistentes y que todas las especies comparten un ancestro común. En este modelo, cada especie tiene su propio conjunto único de diferencias hereditarias (genéticas) del ancestro común, que se han acumulado gradualmente durante períodos muy largos. Eventos de ramificación repetidos, en los que nuevas especies se separan de un ancestro común, producen un “árbol” de varios niveles que une a todos los organismos vivos.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Definición de Evolución, Extinción y Selección Natural 1.3.1</i>
  </p>
</div>Darwin definió la evolución como “descendencia con modificación”, la idea de que las especies cambian con el tiempo, dan lugar a nuevas especies y comparten un ancestro común. El mecanismo que Darwin propuso para la evolución es la selección natural. Debido a que los recursos son de naturaleza limitada, los organismos con rasgos hereditarios que favorecen la supervivencia y la reproducción tenderán a dejar más descendencia que sus pares, lo que hará que los rasgos aumenten en frecuencia a lo largo de generaciones.<div>
  <p>
    <i>Proceso Evolutivo de Extinción y Selección Natural a Partir del Cambio Ambiental 1.3.2</i>
  </p>
</div>En un escenario de extinción masiva donde muchas especies mueren, algunas especies sobrevivirán y se apoderaran de los nichos vacíos que quedan. Por ejemplo, si un episodio de extinción masiva acabó con la mayoría de los mamíferos, esa “propiedad inmobiliaria” estaría abierta para que otras especies se hicieran cargo. La selección natural favorece a las especies que podrían aprovechar estos nuevos recursos disponibles. Esto significa que las extinciones masivas generalmente van seguidas de una rápida diversificación de especies. Antes de la extinción de los dinosaurios, los mamíferos no eran tan diversos como lo son hoy; la extinción de los dinosaurios hizo “espacio” para la expansión y evolución de las especies de mamíferos. Entonces, ¿cómo entra en juego la selección natural con esto?<p>La selección natural resultante del cambio ambiental temporal plantea un desafío importante para todos los organismos. Al causar una mortalidad más alta y/o una fecundidad más baja de lo que ocurriría de otra manera, la selección natural generalmente impondrá una carga demográfica sobre una población al reducir la tasa o densidad de crecimiento de la población, o ambas. A corto plazo, las poblaciones pueden afrontar este desafío migrando a un hábitat más favorable, aclimatando fisiológicamente y, en algunos casos especiales, entrando en diapausa. Sin embargo, frente a una tendencia direccional a largo plazo en el medio ambiente, la adaptación evolutiva es esencial para la supervivencia de la población.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Respuestas Evolutivas al Cambio Ambiental: Las Interacciones Tróficas Afectan la Adaptación y la Persistencia 1.3.3</i>
  </p>
</div>En el caso del invierno nuclear, la pérdida y fragmentación del hábitat inducida por el hombre limita la distribución de muchas especies, lo que las hace incapaces de responder al cambio climático drástico moviéndose. Para que tales especies eviten la extinción, deben responder con alguna combinación de plasticidad fenotípica y adaptación genética. El “costo de la selección natural” de Haldane limita la tasa de adaptación, pero, aunque los modelos han demostrado que en poblaciones muy grandes la adaptación a largo plazo puede mantenerse a tasas sustancialmente más rápidas que el límite sugerido por Haldane, mantener grandes poblaciones es a menudo una imposibilidad, así que la plasticidad fenotípica puede ser crucial para mejorar la supervivencia a largo plazo de poblaciones pequeñas. Esto incluye la posibilidad de modificar las trayectorias de desarrollo en respuesta a señales ambientales específicas, y también la capacidad de un organismo individual para cambiar su estado o actividad fenotípica (por ejemplo, su metabolismo) en respuesta a variaciones en las condiciones ambientales (Garland y Kelly, 2006). La importancia potencial de la plasticidad está en “ganar tiempo” para las poblaciones sujetas a cambios ambientales direccionales: si los genotipos pueden abarcar un rango ambiental mayor, entonces las poblaciones pueden mantener una alta aptitud durante un período más largo.<p>Es posible que la plasticidad y los cambios genéticos evolutivos no actúen de forma independiente, ya que la plasticidad puede facilitar la adaptación evolutiva (West-Ebderhand, M. J., 2003), incluso bajo el cambio climático. Cuando las condiciones climáticas cambian, las especies solo pueden persistir cambiando su área de distribución, por adaptación genética y/o por los beneficios de la plasticidad fenotípica adaptativa. El clima nunca es constante (el enfriamiento global y los patrones climáticos del invierno nuclear son analíticamente predecibles, pero implícitamente impactantes), pero es cada vez más claro que la tasa de invierno nuclear antropogénico tendría un efecto significativo en la biosfera y está contribuyendo significativamente a la extinción de fondo riesgo.</p>
<p>Alternativamente, la plasticidad podría ser perjudicial al disminuir la efectividad de la selección natural para promover la adaptación genética. Aquí, modelé un entorno que cambia de dirección en el que la plasticidad fenotípica adaptativa de un genotipo se centra en el entorno donde su aptitud es más alta. La plasticidad amplía la tolerancia ambiental y, siempre que no sea demasiado costosa, se ve favorecida por la selección natural. Sin embargo, un resultado paradójico de la distribución individualmente ventajosa de la plasticidad es que, a menos que el rasgo adaptativo esté determinado por muy pocos loci, aumenta el riesgo de extinción a largo plazo de una población. Este efecto refleja un conflicto entre el beneficio individual a corto plazo de la plasticidad y un detrimento a largo plazo de la persistencia de la población, lo que se suma a las múltiples amenazas que enfrentan las poblaciones pequeñas en condiciones de cambio climático.</p>
<p>En una población, algunos individuos habrán heredado rasgos que les ayudarán a sobrevivir y reproducirse (dadas las condiciones del medio ambiente, como los depredadores y las fuentes de alimento presentes). Los individuos con rasgos útiles dejarán más descendientes en la próxima generación que sus compañeros, ya que los rasgos los hacen más efectivos para sobrevivir y reproducirse. Los investigadores proponen un modelo simple para la adaptación genética a un entorno cambiante, que describe un paisaje de fitness caracterizado por dos máximos. Uno está asociado con individuos “especialistas” que se adaptan al medio; este máximo se mueve con el tiempo a medida que cambia el entorno. El otro máximo es estático y representa a individuos “generalistas” no afectados por cambios ambientales. El resto del paisaje está ocupado por individuos “inadaptados”, aquellos cuyos rasgos son más dañinos que beneficiosos para una especie.</p>
<p>El resultado principal es que, en presencia de una característica ambiental suficientemente estable, como en el caso de un aspecto invariable del hábitat físico, los especialistas pueden dominar la población. Por el contrario, las características ambientales que cambian rápidamente, como el idioma o los hábitos culturales, son un objetivo en movimiento para los genes; aquí dominan los generalistas, porque la mejor estrategia evolutiva es adoptar alelos neutrales no especializados para ningún entorno específico. Esta idea se basa en suposiciones simples sobre la dinámica evolutiva y describe todos los escenarios posibles en un diagrama de fases no trivial. El enfoque proporciona un marco general para abordar cuestiones fundamentales como el efecto Baldwin (Simpson, G. G., 1953), la base biológica del lenguaje o las consecuencias ecológicas del rápido enfriamiento global.</p>
<p>La plasticidad transgeneracional se refiere a los efectos maternos (ambientales) donde las señales ambientales (en este caso, temperaturas de congelación) experimentadas por los padres antes de la fertilización desencadenaron una modificación del fenotipo de la descendencia (en este caso, mejores mecanismos de afrontamiento a los climas helados y tolerancia al posible ambiente radiactivo) en respuesta al invierno nuclear. La plasticidad transgeneracional está destinada a hacer frente a los cambios climáticos extremos. Sin embargo, los efectos transgeneracionales también pueden tener consecuencias negativas, ya que la exposición materna a condiciones térmicas estresantes puede disminuir la reproducción y supervivencia de la generación de la descendencia; además, podemos encontrar que la exposición materna a la radiación puede afectar a la descendencia al desarrollar deformidades (en este caso, Richie, que tiene un ala deformada). Asimismo, aunque la plasticidad fenotípica, en general, puede ser adaptativa para “ganar tiempo” para una población sujeta a selección direccional derivada de las condiciones climáticas, también puede ser perjudicial para reducir la efectividad de la selección natural hacia la adaptación genética. (Nunney, L., 2016)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 3: En Relación con El Ángel en el Bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/cXCm7ML">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>En esta sección, haré un examen de El Ángel en el Bosque. Más específicamente, analizaré los personajes, el entorno, las ilustraciones y los aspectos físicos en el contexto de los términos utilizados en la sección uno: la conexión del invierno nuclear, los procesos de iluminación y evolución. Al leer El Ángel en el Bosque, encuentro valioso establecer conexiones con otros textos interesantes (algunos de los cuales serán examinados más extensamente en esta sección). Esto simplemente porque El Ángel en el Bosque se escribe en un vasto campo de presagios que uno no puede dejar de tomar en consideración. El contexto en el que se escribe El Ángel en el Bosque es interesante y, por lo tanto, iniciaré mi examen contextualizando el texto y diseccionando los puntos peculiares que encontré estimulantes.<div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1 Contextualizar la Historia</i>
  </p>
</div>En este segmento, quiero ver específicamente tres áreas de interés: el contexto textual, el contexto físico y el contexto sociológico. Es decir, la asociación de palabras en la que se escribió El Ángel en el Bosque, las piezas materiales y tangibles de la historia y los patrones de interacción social, cultura y contexto social que contiene.<div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.1 El Contexto Textual</i>
  </p>
</div>Mirando el contexto textual como punto de partida inicial, se hace evidente que El Ángel en el Bosque se desarrolla en un invierno nuclear postapocalíptico. (Por supuesto, sé que el lector probablemente esté diciendo: “¿Sí? Ya lo sabíamos hace mucho tiempo”, pero la evidencia que el lector está interpretando es solo un espejismo envuelto por una simplicidad inclinada para hacer que el lector se sienta satisfecho con su explicación.) Si queremos entender el sentido de que la historia está teniendo lugar en un invierno nuclear, debemos mirar la redacción específica de nuestro narrador, Larry, proporciona:<div>
  <p>
    <i>No sabemos por qué el invierno es eterno [...] Solo sabemos que ambas cosas sucedieron hace mucho tiempo. Hace muchas generaciones.</i>
  </p>
</div>Entonces, observando las esencias de esta cita, podemos referirnos que el supuesto “invierno eterno” son los efectos perennes del invierno nuclear, como se describe en el segmento uno, de la guerra nuclear a escala cataclísmica. Esta descripción parece encajar perfectamente en la realidad de las consecuencias a largo plazo del invierno nuclear descritas en el capítulo uno.<p>Avanzando más en la historia, se puede observar el encuentro de Montimer con Larry en la página 16. Cuando Larry le pregunta a Montimer si encontró algo (alimentos/raciones), permanece en silencio. Mira a Richie, antes de apartar el ratón y dice: “Lo abandonaron a él [Richie]. Los otros murciélagos dicen que los padres emigraron debido a las bajas temperaturas después de que el laboratorio se quemó, y como no puede volar, déjalo.” Sin embargo, esto no es como tal lo que establece la severidad del invierno nuclear. “Muchos animales están migrando. El frío se hace cada vez más insoportable. Creo que también tenemos que prepararnos para migrar” (Yinller, 16). Además, al escuchar la triste noticia de Montimer, Larry continúa:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>Y eso es lo que pasó. La nieve no paraba de caer y el eterno invierno que llevábamos viviendo empezó a empeorar. Salíamos a buscar comida, pero simplemente no podíamos encontrar nada.</i>
  </p>
</div>Esta sensación la generó más bien la impresión de que las temperaturas más frías causadas por los efectos climatológicos del invierno nuclear no se han estancado y continúan descendiendo con condiciones climáticas esporádicas y sombrías. A pesar de que nuestros dos personajes están acostumbrados a un invierno perpetuo, una atmósfera que se ha convertido en un hecho normalizado, todo en el clima asegura el miedo que se ha estado gestando en ellos: con el “invierno eterno” empeorando y la escasez de alimentos, un refugio en el bosque se vuelve cada vez más intolerable. Al respecto, Montimer explica lo siguiente:<div>
  <p>
    <i>[...] Todo está empeorando. No hay absolutamente nadie más en el bosque. Todos se han ido. No sé cuánto tiempo podremos sobrevivir aquí.</i>
  </p>
</div>El invierno eterno es la encarnación de todo lo que amenaza la vida civilizada, materializando una escala sombría y aguda de enfriamiento global desde la última Edad de Hielo, o es un reflejo de la destrucción final de la humanidad sobre sí misma y la naturaleza, y cómo la flora y fauna sobrevivientes debe perdurar en proporciones tan calamitosas; los personajes, por tanto, son testigos de los cambios climatológicos provocados por el invierno nuclear que los obliga a abandonar su hogar y buscar un refugio seguro, emigrando finalmente a una casa humana en busca de un refugio sólido de los elementos exteriores. El Ángel en el Bosque, por lo tanto, definitivamente, y no es sorprendente, puede verse ambientado en un invierno nuclear, todavía en su momento más impactante.<p>Terminando esta sección, conviene señalar que aunque podemos interpretar la severidad del invierno nuclear que lleva a nuestros personajes a actos extremos de desesperación, este no habría sido el peor de los efectos del invierno nuclear. También tenemos que considerar el hecho de que después de un holocausto nuclear, antes del invierno nuclear, la radiación de las partículas radiactivas que se elevan a la atmósfera y regresan en forma de lluvia negra, dosis peligrosas de radiación ultravioleta del sol a través de la destrucción de la capa de ozono, y destrucción de alimentos y fauna, la mortalidad se aproxima al 70-90%. En las semanas después, la lluvia radiactiva llevaría radiación al 50% de las latitudes medias del norte, y seguirán meses de oscuridad y temperaturas bajo cero, la mayoría de los animales morirían de hambre o exposición. En el caso de El Ángel en el Bosque, la historia tiene lugar quizás años o décadas después de una guerra nuclear; sinceramente, a nuestros personajes les va mejor de lo que soportaron la mayoría de las especies animales, con las especies tropicales soportando la mayoría de las extremidades debido a su entorno altamente sensible, durante las primeras semanas después de un holocausto nuclear.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.2 El Contexto Físico</i>
  </p>
</div>Hay una gran cantidad de detalles en la ilustración física y de texto de El Ángel en el Bosque que la artista Yinller emplea en su propio estilo, y elementos que contienen evidencia del invierno nuclear; por supuesto, nosotros, como espectadores, somos perfectamente conscientes de los elementos de texto que sustentan el invierno prolongado y perpetuo, la caída de temperatura y las condiciones climáticas esporádicas que delinean el invierno nuclear. Sin embargo, existen casos en los que se evidencia la desaparición de humanos y habilidades similares a las humanas en animales donde nuestros personajes no han narrado.<p>Hay puntos específicos que me referiré a partir de los elementos físicos dadas que correlacionan al invierno nuclear y una posibilidad de cómo los animales han evolucionado biológica y sociológicamente a formas antropomórficas.</p>
<p>Como se mencionó en el capítulo uno, los efectos intermedios de la guerra nuclear y el invierno nuclear son las tormentas de fuego que pueden inyectar hollín en la estratosfera, donde absorbe la luz solar y evita que llegue directamente a la superficie de la Tierra. Podemos ver, al comparar los dos clips del webcomic a continuación, cómo cambia moderadamente la luz de la noche al día.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/MGNcPjL">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 7. “Diferencia muy leve con la casa de Montimer de la noche al día”<p>En esta sección, también debemos mirar un punto en particular que encontré intrigante. En una parte del cómic, se presenta al espectador una ubicación muy nueva en la historia: un laboratorio remoto en medio del bosque. Este laboratorio alberga una colonia de murciélagos (antes de que se incendiara, como se menciona más adelante en el cómic), pero no se dan más detalles sobre la ubicación o su propósito. La mayoría de los laboratorios en el mundo se encuentran en espacios urbanos, particularmente alrededor de colegios, universidades, instituciones gubernamentales, industriales o de investigación sin fines de lucro, y se mantienen muy cerca del público para facilitar el viaje del personal, el ingenio logístico y la alta infraestructura. Se encuentran pocos laboratorios fuera de la sociedad en general, y la mayor parte de la supervisión de estos laboratorios remotos está fragmentada, a menudo secreta y en gran medida autocontrolada. La mayoría de estos laboratorios aislados son operados por agencias gubernamentales o instituciones privadas.</p>
<p>Es evidente que este laboratorio realizó experimentos subrepticios para su ubicación solitaria dada. Actualmente se desconoce para qué sirvió. En la imagen de abajo, se nos dan elementos de que este laboratorio realizó experimentos en ratones vivos, que se muestran en rojo. Se menciona más evidencia cuando uno de los murciélagos dice: “Quizás sean los ratones que escaparon del laboratorio hace algún tiempo” (Yinller, 17). De ahí, se pueda analizar que este laboratorio fue utilizado para investigación biológica, bioingeniería y/o genética, como también podemos ver equipos especializados en biología molecular y/o ciencias de la vida: un microscopio binocular (recuadro superior izquierdo) , tubos de ensayo (recuadros superior derecho e inferior derecho), matraces cónicos (recuadros superior derecho e inferior izquierdo), una centrífuga (recuadro superior izquierdo), un termociclador (recuadro inferior izquierdo) y un tubo de vidrio o plástico que se inserta en una jaula de ratón con cable (cuadro superior derecho).</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/TgRmbbK">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>Figura 8. “Equipo de laboratorio en la colonia de murciélagos”<div>
  <p>
    <i>2.1.3 El Contexto Sociológico</i>
  </p>
</div>Habiendo discutido ahora el contexto de El Ángel en el Bosque en un sentido físico y de textura, centraré mi atención en el contexto sociológico. No cabe duda de que el contexto sociológico tuvo un impacto severo en la historia de El Ángel en el Bosque, desde mi punto de vista, y no cabe duda de que hay algo dentro de este contexto particular que se ha proyectado entre todos los animales del cómic.<p>La sociología proporciona herramientas para comprender cómo y por qué funciona una sociedad, el impacto de las intuiciones sociales en la vida de los individuos y los desafíos de la interacción social entre los individuos y la sociedad. La sociedad es una organización o sistema de interrelaciones creado por el hombre que conecta a los individuos en una cultura común. Todos los productos de la interacción humana, la experiencia de vivir con los que nos rodean. Los humanos crean sus interacciones y, una vez creados, los productos de esas interacciones tienen la capacidad o el poder de actuar sobre los humanos para determinar o restringir la acción. A menudo, experimentamos la sociedad (organización creada humanamente) como algo aparte de los individuos y las interacciones que la crean. “[...] ‘sociedad’ se usa con frecuencia simplemente para referirse a una red abarcadora de relaciones sociales que encierran algún fenómeno más específico que es el objeto principal de análisis. [...] Es solo cuando el análisis comienza a aislar el atributos del conjunto mayor que llamamos 'una sociedad' que comienzan a emerger los tratamientos analíticos del concepto [...] Las definiciones analíticas generalmente tratan a la sociedad como una población relativamente independiente o autosuficiente caracterizada por organización interna, territorialidad, distinción cultural, y reclutamiento sexual [...]” (Mayhew, 1968).</p>
<p>Las primeras civilizaciones conocidas tenían conceptos básicos de estructuración social, que incluye estos componentes que conforman la sociedad:</p>
<p><b>CULTURA</b>: conjuntos de tradiciones, reglas, símbolos que dan forma y se representan como sentimientos, pensamientos y comportamientos de grupos de personas. Refiriéndose principalmente a la conducta aprendida como distinta de la dada por la naturaleza o la biología, la cultura se ha utilizado para designar todo lo que se produce humanamente (hábitos, creencias, artes y artefactos) y se transmite de una generación a otra. En esta formulación, la cultura se distingue de la naturaleza y distingue a una sociedad de otra.</p>
<p><b>LENGUAJE</b>: sistema de símbolos verbales a través del cual los humanos comunican ideas, sentimientos, experiencias.</p>
<p><b>VALORES</b>: preferencias—ideas que la gente comparte sobre lo que es bueno, malo, deseable, indeseable. Suelen ser muy generales, abstractos, que abarcan variaciones de situaciones.</p>
<p><b>NORMAS</b>: conceptos y comportamientos que constituyen lo normal. Reglas de comportamiento o estándares para la interacción social. Estos a menudo derivan de valores pero también contradicen valores; a veces se derivan de normas estadísticas, pero a menudo no. Sirve como guía y crítica del comportamiento individual. Las normas establecen expectativas que dan forma a la interacción.</p>
<p><b>ORGANIZACIÓN SOCIAL</b>: la disposición de las partes que constituyen la sociedad, la organización de las posiciones sociales y la distribución de personas dentro de esas posiciones.</p>
<p><b>ESTATUS</b>: nichos, cargos socialmente definidos (estudiante, profesor, administrador).</p>
<p><b>GRUPO</b>: dos o más personas que interactúan regularmente en función de las expectativas compartidas del comportamiento de los demás; estados y roles interrelacionados.</p>
<p><b>INSTITUCIONES</b>: patrones de actividad reproducidos en el tiempo y el espacio. Prácticas que se repiten regularmente y continuamente. Las instituciones a menudo se refieren a arreglos de vida básicos que los seres humanos desarrollan en las interacciones entre sí y que emplean la continuidad que se logra entre generaciones.</p>
<p><b>ESTRUCTURA SOCIAL</b>: La estructura se refiere al patrón dentro de la cultura y la organización a través del cual se lleva a cabo la acción social; arreglos de roles, organizaciones, instituciones y símbolos culturales que son estables en el tiempo, a menudo inadvertidos y que cambian casi de manera invisible.</p>
<p>En el caso de El Ángel en el Bosque, podemos hacer claras distinciones entre las similitudes y diferencias sociológicas de nuestros animales en el bosque y la casa. Los animales del webcómic se atribuyen al antropomorfismo, con la capacidad de pensar, sentir y realizar actividades humanas básicas.</p>
<p>La casa de Montimer, uno de nuestros principales protagonistas, presenta elementos visibles de diseño arquitectónico orgánico. Este tipo de diseño se integra en el crecimiento natural del árbol y la adaptación de la arquitectura a ese entorno. Las posibilidades creativas de forma, color, patrón, textura, proporción, ritmo y crecimiento se muestran en la capacidad de Montimer y Larry para construir un ambiente agradable y hogareño. La arquitectura orgánica, en este caso, no imita a la naturaleza sino que se preocupa por los materiales naturales, el lugar y las personas (nuestros protagonistas) que ocupan el tronco del árbol. La casa de Montimer se complementa más tarde con muebles, decoraciones de estilo hogareño y accesorios ornamentados que, por casualidad, se asemejan a un hogar humano tanto por él como por Larry. Además, el diseño de la barandilla del balcón en el exterior de la casa de Larry y Montimer advierte evidencia de artesanía fina.</p>
<p>Los murciélagos, cuando se les presenta al padre de Montimer, Mardoqueo, muestran un curado y un bronceado perfectos para producir pieles peludas para mantenerse calientes en temperaturas bajo cero. La costura y la sastrería también se ven cuando Larry está haciendo un muñeco de ratón para Ron, un oficio que luego afirma que aprendió de su abuela. Una evidencia demasiado elaborada de la sastrería se ve con los animales en la casa, quienes visten lo que parecen ser túnicas, faldas y vestidos de lana.</p>
<p>Ahora, en la casa, los animales no sólo han perfeccionado todas las prácticas y métodos mencionados anteriormente, sino que también han creado un sistema de comercio, comercialización, escritura, domesticación, alfarería, pesquera, avicultura y agricultura, y en ocasiones moral. Incluso existe una forma de moneda dentro del sistema económico de los animales domésticos, en el uso de monedas de plata y cobre, que se utiliza para cualquier actividad comercial pública o privada dentro de la casa en pequeñas cantidades, complementando el sistema económico básico que se necesita para ejecutar la casa funcionalmente. Es plausible que tales sistemas, funcionalidades y estructura social coincidan con la Edad del “Cobre” Calcolítica y la Edad del Bronce. Aun así, la referencia de “Sale 50%” como una herramienta de marketing sofisticada y un inglés prístino que se habla de manera omnipresente contradice los pasos graduales del desarrollo de la sociedad primitiva, porque una sofisticación tan compleja no se puede lograr con el conocimiento actual, a menos que se le dé un impulso por los ya acumulados seres del intelecto.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, a medida que avanzamos en el cómic, nos encontramos con que aunque los animales de la casa han desarrollado una sociedad propia que se asemeja a una civilización pre-antigua, o coincidiendo con la Edad del Cobre o del Bronce, se enfrentan ciertas desigualdades. Larry, nuestro protagonista, intenta encontrar empleo y ganar dinero para proporcionar refugio a Montimer, Ron y Richie; a menudo se enfrenta a declives de moderados a groseros por parte de los dueños de negocios. Aquí, el lector es testigo de la estratificación social en ciernes. En las primeras sociedades, las personas compartían una posición social común. A medida que las sociedades evolucionaron y se hicieron más complejas, comenzaron a elevar a algunos miembros. (Kerbo, 1983)</p>
<p>En el caso de los animales del bosque, todavía se encuentran en su estado de protohistoria en comparación con los animales de la casa (a pesar de que demuestran saber leer y escribir, como vemos con Larry cuando mira una lista de “Se busca ayuda” mientras trata de encontrar empleo). Por lo tanto, los animales etiquetan a los que no son originarios de la casa como “forasteros” y son estereotipados como desorientados, inexpertos y primitivos debido a su estilo de vida de caza y recolección en el bosque. Este tipo de castísimo fabrica una estratificación social en la que los considerados no calificados e inferiores son habitualmente discriminados a nivel social y se mantienen en la casta más baja. Este tipo de prejuicio opera automáticamente, sin siquiera ser consciente de la mayoría de los animales en la casa. La psicóloga Catherine Cottrell de la Universidad de la Florida y su colega Steven Neuberg de la Universidad Estatal de Arizona, argumentan que el prejuicio evolucionó como una función de la vida en grupo. Unirse en grupos permitió a las personas obtener acceso a los recursos necesarios para la supervivencia, incluidos alimentos, agua y refugio. Sin embargo, la vida en grupo también hizo que las personas fueran más cautelosas con los forasteros que podrían dañar al grupo al propagar enfermedades, matar o lastimar a personas o robar recursos valiosos. (Cottrell y Neuberg, 2005)</p>
<p>Para finalizar este sección, podemos observar que la evidencia en El ángel en el bosque, especialmente los efectos del “invierno eterno”, se divide en tres partes: 1) la parte en la que el personaje consciente de la severidad del invierno perpetuo — sin embargo, sin saber cómo comenzó o cuál es su verdadero origen — sus habilidades humanas antinaturales y la existencia del Hombre; 2) la parte en la que el espectador sabe que las condiciones del invierno nuclear están lejos de mejorar, la mayor parte del hemisferio norte se está volviendo inhabitable incluso para los animales más inteligentes y adaptables, y los posibles orígenes de las habilidades humanas de los animales; y 3) la parte en la que vemos a los animales antropomórficos evolucionar de cazadores y recolectores primitivos a forjar una sociedad sofisticada desde el principio, alentados por el legado de la humanidad, pero también por la negatividad que la rodea: prejuicio, castísimo y posiblemente violencia. Esto es muy interesante y debe investigarse más a fondo, que será el tema central en la siguiente sección.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 4: Reconstrucción: las Causas Precedentes del Ángel en el Bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/L0kg9bN">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>En este capítulo, deseo construir causas notables para la desaparición de los seres humanos y de las habilidades humanas de los animales con la evidencia proporcionada en los dos últimos capítulos. Más específicamente, enumerare causas y expondré esas causas teóricas con evidencia de apoyo que coincida con los eventos de El Ángel en el Bosque. Este es un punto de particular interés dado que cualquier cosa hasta ahora puede explicar la atmósfera de El Ángel en el Bosque. Las siguientes secciones se dividirán en pasos con cada teoría dada y, habiendo establecido una base para cada proposición, examinaré las probabilidades de por qué y cómo esta teoría es una raíz responsable. Necesita señalar que la información de este capítulo será breve y bastante generalizada, pero trabajará para mostrar la validez de las teorías y, a través de ella, responder a la pregunta-tesis.<div>
  <p>
    <i>3.1.1 Teorías Probables</i>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>1) Iluminación Inducida por Humanos—Propósito</p>
</div>En un mundo donde los seres humanos han progresado científicamente en los campos de la genética y la bioingeniería, todo es posible. Sin embargo, por orígenes desconocidos, o por quién podría haberlo contribuido, la humanidad está casi aniquilada por la guerra nuclear global. En consecuencia, las tormentas de fuego que consumen ciudades y áreas forestales inyectan carbono negro y hollín en la estratosfera, creando una “capa de humo”. La mayor parte de la luz solar en el hemisferio norte está bloqueada, las temperaturas bajan globalmente, mientras los cultivos fallan, las fuentes de agua se congelan y la flora y la fauna mueren a causa de temperaturas bajo cero o altas dosis de radiación. Aquellos que han sobrevivido a las explosiones nucleares, la lluvia radiactiva y las condiciones climáticas actuales, intentan reconstruir la civilización; los gobiernos restantes inician la CDG (Continuidad del Gobierno) y formulan una reconstrucción y reorganización de la civilización posterior al holocausto nuclear. Sin embargo, con la caída de las temperaturas y el medio ambiente cada vez más inhabitable para la vida humana, los gobiernos se trasladan y las personas, enfermas y hambrientas, migran al hemisferio sur en busca de un clima más cálido. Sin embargo, Sagan tenía razón en que la extinción humana causaría un daño permanente a la civilización humana. Es discutible si el invierno nuclear podría causar la extinción humana. Alan Robock, líder de la reciente investigación de invierno nuclear, cree que es poco probable. Escribe: “Especialmente en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, los humanos tendrían una mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir”. ¿Por qué Australia y Nueva Zelanda? Presumiblemente, una guerra nuclear ocurriría principalmente o en su totalidad en el hemisferio norte. El hemisferio sur aún experimentaría alteraciones ambientales, pero no sería tan grave. Australia y Nueva Zelanda se benefician aún más de sus aguas adyacentes, lo que suaviza aún más el efecto. (Robock, 2010)<p>En un laboratorio remoto lejos de la civilización, los científicos, ya sea instruidos por una autoridad gubernamental o por pura discreción, realizan investigaciones sobre la ingeniería de iluminación inducida biológicamente. Con la posibilidad de que la humanidad entre en la Sexta Extinción, estos científicos tienen la tarea de crear una nueva generación de “vida inteligente”, capaz de continuar con el legado de la humanidad y adaptarse en un mundo posthumano. Utilizando las tecnologías GNR para elevar, los científicos crean una raza de animales inteligentes (los ratones fueron quizás los primeros en ser iluminados antes de que los científicos comenzaran a criar a más mamíferos pequeños que se adaptan al clima) que pueden mejorar su conocimiento sobre la aptitud y fisiología humanas básicas para imitar a un humano.</p>
<p>No obstante, por razones desconocidas, los científicos descontinuaron<br/>su trabajo. Las posibles teorías para esto podrían incluir que los científicos, en ese momento, creían que su trabajo estaba terminado y era exitoso, o que la moral había llegado a un punto más bajo y decidieron partir hacia el sur. También existe la posibilidad de que los científicos nunca han querido permitir que los animales antropomórficos alcancen una aptitud avanzada y repitan errores humanos pasados, o compitan con los humanos sobrevivientes, por lo que sólo amplían sus conocimientos hasta la Edad Paleolítica.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>2) Edificación Inducida por Humanos—Accidental</p>
</div>Esta teoría comenzará con el mismo escenario que la Teoría 1 anterior, con la humanidad sobreviviendo a un invierno nuclear perpetuo y migrando al hemisferio sur en busca de un clima más cálido y seguridad; Los gobiernos de la CDG están formulando la reconstrucción y reorganización de la civilización en países apenas afectados por la guerra nuclear, mientras que el hemisferio norte experimenta un enfriamiento global que supera con creces la Edad de Hielo anterior. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que el laboratorio remoto en el bosque no sea propiedad de ninguna agencia gubernamental, sino de una entidad privada. Este laboratorio está construido lejos de la civilización para realizar experimentos clandestinos y adaptado a perfeccionar las cuotas de ingeniería biológica. Un laboratorio propiedad de una corporación de biotecnología para realizar experimentos subrepticios con poca o ninguna supervisión por parte de los reguladores gubernamentales es una insinuación convincente. Actualmente, hay cien laboratorios secretos en los EE. UU. que llevan a cabo experimentos peligrosos y biopeligrosos, “laboratorios negros” operados por cárteles en América Central, operan productos bioquímicos con protocolos de seguridad laxos y laboratorios corporativos estatales no divulgados en Rusia que investigan elementos biológicos. “A medida que los laboratorios de biotecnología de las multinacionales se conviertan en carreras cada vez más competitivas para desarrollar productos biotecnológicos, será necesario aportar experiencia externa. Las razones para contratar nuevas empresas podrían ser varias [...] Otra ventaja para las multinacionales es que los contratos con nuevas empresas pueden, si la empresa es de propiedad privada, se mantendrá la confidencialidad. E incluso los contratos con empresas públicas pueden mantenerse relativamente secretos” (Martin, 1986).<p>En el caso de una guerra nuclear, las detonaciones y los incendios secundarios provocan la liberación de grandes cantidades de sustancias tóxicas a la atmósfera y los sistemas de aguas superficiales. Los ejemplos incluyen hidrocarburos aromáticos polinucleares (HAP) de incendios forestales; cloruros de vinilo de incendios estructurales; metales pesados de las áreas de almacenamiento; hidrocarburos complejos de las áreas de almacenamiento de combustible; una variedad de tóxicos de incendios en instalaciones industriales; y agentes biológicos de instalaciones médicas y de investigación. (Birks, Ph.D. y Stephens, 1986) Veamos el caso: si una instalación de investigación de alta contención propiedad de una entidad privada tuviera la tarea de realizar ingeniería biológica y genética para fines médicos, la posibilidad de una falta de seguridad rigurosa protocolos o sistemas de respaldo de seguridad fallidos, junto con la experimentación con cepas de patógenos altamente contaminadas, es evidentemente indudable. “En algunos laboratorios, se han realizado experimentos con cepas de la gripe y otros virus hechos a propósito para ser más peligrosos en estudios que buscan comprender cómo podrían mutar naturalmente”, según el artículo de USA TODAY ‘Dentro de los biolabs secretos de Estados Unidos’. “Es imposible obtener una contabilidad completa de los accidentes de laboratorio o las infecciones adquiridas en el laboratorio porque no existe un requisito obligatorio universal para reportarlos ni un sistema para analizar las tendencias para evaluar los riesgos emergentes de bioseguridad y difundir las lecciones aprendidas de forma regular”. La supervisión de estos laboratorios de investigación biológica está fragmentada, a menudo es secreta y, en su mayoría, es autocontrolada. E incluso cuando las instalaciones de investigación cometen las violaciones de seguridad más atroces—como lo han hecho más de 100 laboratorios—los reguladores federales mantienen sus nombres en secreto. De particular preocupación, según el artículo de USA TODAY, son los percances que ocurren en las instituciones que trabajan con los patógenos más peligrosos del mundo en los laboratorios de nivel 3 y 4 de bioseguridad—los dos niveles más altos de contención. Sin embargo, no existe una lista pública de estos laboratorios, y la mayoría de los departamentos de salud estatales encargados de responder a los brotes de enfermedades desconocen en gran medida el alcance de sus registros de investigación y seguridad.</p>
<p>El caos de la guerra nuclear causa gran consternación entre los científicos, que eligen aventurarse fuera del laboratorio aislado. No es imposible suponer que sin un mantenimiento minucioso o personal para monitorear el laboratorio, las sustancias altamente contaminadas eventualmente se liberarán fuera de la contención. Es poco probable que los virus complejos y multifuncionales aparezcan naturalmente en la naturaleza. Por lo general, los virus causan deficiencias en sus huéspedes, como tos, estornudos, diarrea y, en el caso de la rabia, un impulso enfurecido y sin sentido de atacar a otras criaturas. Todas estas cosas ayudan a los patógenos a proliferar, pero es difícil ver una ventaja adaptativa en un virus que mejora la inteligencia. Solo los científicos podrían crear algo con tal efecto, no a través de un experimento de laboratorio que salió mal, sino a través de un diseño intencional. Recuerde, nos referimos a un laboratorio biológico aislado de la civilización, que experimentó con animales para registrar datos sobre sus efectos sobre la cognición y la aptitud. Teóricamente, este laboratorio creó un retrovirus artificial para tratar enfermedades neurodegenerativas genéticas, como la enfermedad de Alzheimer, Parkinson y Huntington, lo que explica las poderosas propiedades de mejorar cognitiva del retrovirus. Con el interés actual en las enfermedades neurológicas, las enfermedades neurodegenerativas genéticas graves han sido el centro de las aplicaciones clínicas iniciales, ya que las personas están constantemente buscando métodos para tratarlas. (Kim, Lee y Kim, 2013)</p>
<p>Los efectos del retrovirus son hereditarios, lo que sugiere que el virus codifica su ADN en las células de la línea germinal de sus huéspedes si la primera generación de animales iluminados es capaz de transmitir sus genes mejorados a su descendencia. Sin embargo, otro efecto de la infección es que la información de los virus no siempre puede incorporarse en todas las células cultivadas, lo que requiere la reproducción de organismos seleccionados para aislar aquellos con el gen deseado. (Coffin, Hughes y Varmus, 1997) Esto sugeriría la inclinación antropomórfica híbrida del animal a continuar corriendo a cuatro patas (como se ve con Larry en la primera página) en ciertas ocasiones, depredación de presas (los murciélagos continúan comiendo ratones como fuente primaria de la nutrición, aun cuando ambos mamíferos son inteligentes y pueden entenderse), a partir de sus formas animales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 5: Conclusión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/L0kg9bN">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p>Esta tesis ha tenido como objetivo explorar cómo el invierno nuclear, la desaparición de los humanos y las habilidades humanas de los animales se relacionan entre sí. Asimismo, ha sido un objetivo explorar cómo estos temas han influido en la historia de El Ángel en el Bosque. En otras palabras, el objetivo de esta tesis tiene que responder a la siguiente pregunta-tesis:</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>    <b>¿Cómo la desaparición de los humanos, el invierno perpetuo y las habilidades humanas de los animales tienen una conexión entre sí, y cómo impacta en El Ángel en el Bosque?</b></p>
</div><p>Finalmente, vinculando estas dos secciones y, por lo tanto, justificando la pregunta de tesis, dado que el monstruo puede verse como un extraño doble de las ansiedades incrustadas dentro de una sociedad en particular, y dado que los chivos expiatorios pueden verse como jugando un papel igual, es justo argumentar que el monstruo también se convierte en un chivo expiatorio o en una víctima de sacrificio. Además, la función que se impone a la víctima del sacrificio es una que también se puede descubrir con el monstruo. Aquí también se encuentra una persona que tiene que excluir a la criatura que ha sido considerada impura por una comunidad unánime, y en la medida en que la criatura sea impura debe ser eliminada. Por lo tanto, siguiendo estos argumentos, se vuelve obvio que uno puede observar al monstruo como un extraño doble de la sociedad y las ansiedades incrustadas dentro de esta sociedad y como una víctima sacrificada.</p>
<p>Para responder a la pregunta de tesis, se enfatizaron tres cosas:</p>
<p>1) Algunas observaciones muy generales pero descriptivas sobre cada uno de los temas y—</p>
<p>2) Algunos elementos físicos, textuales y sociológicos observados en El Ángel en el Bosque. Estos dos fueron resumidos finalmente por—</p>
<p>3) Destacar los aspectos más generales de las investigaciones sobre los tres temas y construir teorías probables de los hechos que llevaron a El Ángel en el Bosque.</p>
<p>También se podría decir que el capítulo uno enfatizó la definición y la idea general de cada tema, mientras que el paso dos enfatizó las piezas de evidencia más específicas con respecto a los diferentes elementos destacados en el capítulo uno. La evidencia y el examen luego redujeron las investigaciones de los pasos uno y dos, convirtiendo todo el campo del invierno nuclear, la desaparición y las habilidades humanas de los animales en segmentos generalizados que deberían ayudarme a responder mi pregunta de tesis.</p>
<p>Dado el hecho de que limité la investigación a lo que se puede encontrar dentro del cómic, es obvio que los hallazgos específicos sobre la pregunta-tesis y la investigación fáctica de los tres sujetos se limitan a este contexto. Sin embargo, creo que se puede investigar la pregunta-tesis en cualquier contexto empírico y descubrir que los hechos contemporáneos dentro del webcómic funcionan como una interrelación incidental. Si hubiera enfatizado asuntos de interés sociocultural específico, sería difícil aplicarlo a un entorno, pero dada la naturaleza generalizada de la taxonomía, creo que se aplica a cualquier monstruo específico, independientemente del tiempo o contexto sociocultural.</p>
<p>A la luz de la discusión anterior y las discusiones a lo largo de esta tesis, creo que la pregunta de la tesis debe ser respondida satisfactoriamente. Creo que el invierno nuclear, la desaparición de los humanos y las habilidades humanas de los animales tienen una conexión, y creo que los animales antropomórficos, debido a este estado de dobles preternaturales de los humanos, funcionan como una copia de la naturaleza primitiva de la humanidad. En el contexto de las limitaciones de este estudio en particular, creo haber demostrado cómo el invierno nuclear, intencional o accidentalmente, influyó en los humanos para crear versiones mímicas de su peculiar psicología, sociología y aptitud. Pero a pesar de la naturaleza muy específica de estas conclusiones, creo que los hallazgos pueden verse como algo más generalizados, y creo que la pregunta de tesis podría haberse formulado en conexión con cualquier investigación especulativa, y uno habría llegado a la misma conclusión. Y esta es exactamente la belleza de las incógnitas postapocalípticas, tanto en el cómic como en nuestra interpretación actual; la imprevisibilidad puede despejar el camino para la supervivencia o la destrucción de la humanidad y sus consecuencias. No somos ingenuos, por supuesto. Sabemos que un holocausto cataclísmico no puede librar completamente de nuestra existencia todos sus bienes y males, y sabemos que tan pronto como dejamos el libro, tenemos que enfrentar la realidad. Pero mientras leemos el cómic, no tenemos que preocuparnos por estos asuntos. En el curso de la lectura, podemos creer lo que queramos creer y en el curso de la lectura, la destrucción de la balanza del orden natural se convierte en un testimonio de cómo se instituyen otra vez lo bueno y lo puro, lo malo e impuro. Deberíamos estar agradecidos de tener un escenario que permita a nuestros personajes, Larry y Montimer, encontrar su humanidad en un mundo enloquecido, porque nos permiten creer en la humanidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 6: Citas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://ibb.co/L0kg9bN">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack y Sagan C., TTAPS; “Consecuencias Atmosféricas Globales de la Guerra Nuclear”. (25 de julio de 1983)<p>R.P. Turco, O.B. Toon, T.P. Ackerman, J.B. Pollack y Sagan C., TTAPS; “Invierno Nuclear: Consecuencias Globales de Múltiples Explosiones Nucleares”. <i>Science</i>, Vol. 222, No. 4630 (23 de diciembre de 1983)</p>
<p>Helfand, Ira, M.D; “Hambruna Nuclear: Dos mil millones de Personas en Riesgo: Impactos Globales de la Guerra Nuclear Limitada en la Agricultura, el Suministro de Alimentos y la Nutrición Humana”. Médicos Internacionales para la Prevención de la Guerra Nuclear. (10 de diciembre de 2013)</p>
<p>Ricklefs, Robert E; <i>La Economía de la Naturaleza: Sexta Edición</i>. W.H Freeman &amp; Company. Páginas 56-58. (17 de diciembre de 2008)</p>
<p>Buam, Seth; “Enfrentando la Amenaza del Invierno Nuclear”. Futuros, Vol. 72 (septiembre), páginas 69-79. (14 de octubre de 2015)</p>
<p>Garreau, Joel; <i>Evolución Radical: La Promesa y el Peligro de Mejorar Nuestra Mente, Nuestro Cuerpo y Lo Que Significa Ser Humano</i>. Doubleday. (17 de mayo de 2005)</p>
<p>Xu, Christine; “¿Ciencia o Ciencia Ficción? Animales Iluminados”. Revista científica de Yale (8 de mayo de 2015)</p>
<p>John M. Coffin, Stephen H. Hughes y Harold E. Varmus; “Retrovirus como Agentes de Cambio Genético”. Prensa de laboratorio de Cold Spring Harbor (1997).</p>
<p>Chengyu Liu, Wen Xie, Changyun Gui y Yubin Du; “Procedimientos de Transferencia de Oviductos y Microinyección Pronuclear para la Producción de Ratones Transgénicos.” Métodos en Biología Molecular (agosto de 2013).</p>
<p>“Métodos y Mecanismos para la Manipulación Genética de Plantas, Animales y Microorganismos”. Comité del Consejo Nacional de Investigaciones (EE. UU.) Para la Identificación y Evaluación de los Efectos no Deseados de los Alimentos Modificados Genéticamente en la Salud Humana. Washington (DC): National Academies Press (2004).</p>
<p>Theodore Garland, Jr., Scott A. Kelly; “Plasticidad fenotípica y evolución experimental”. Revista de Biología Experimental (agosto de 2006).</p>
<p>West-Eberhard, M. J .; <i>Plasticidad y evolución del desarrollo</i>. Oxford University Press, Nueva York (3 de mayo de 2003)</p>
<p>George Gaylord Simpson; “El Efecto Baldwin”. <i>Evolución</i>, pág. 110-117 (junio de 1953).</p>
<p>Nunney, L .; “Adaptación a un entorno cambiante: modelando la interacción de la selección direccional y la plasticidad”. Journal of Heredity, pág. 15-14 (2016).</p>
<p>Leon H. Mayhew; “Sociedad.” <i>Enciclopedia Internacional de Ciencias Sociales</i>, vol. 14, Macmillan y Free Press (1968).</p>
<p>Harold R. Kerbo; <i>Estratificación Social y Desigualdades</i>. Boston: McGraw-Hill (1983).</p>
<p>Cottrell CA y Neuberg SL, “Diferentes reacciones emocionales a diferentes grupos: un enfoque sociofuncional basado en amenazas al ‘prejuicio’.” <i>Revista de Personalidad y Psicología Social</i>, Vol. 88, número 5 (mayo de 2005).</p>
<p>Alan Robock; “Invierno nuclear”, <i>Revisiones Interdisciplinarias de Wiley: Cambio Climático</i>, Vol. 1, núm. 3, pág. 424 (junio de 2010).</p>
<p>Kenny Martin; “Biotecnología: El Complejo Universidad-Industrial”. <i>Revista Estadounidense de Economía Agrícola</i>, Vol. 70, Edición 2, pág. 492-494 (1 de mayo de 1988).</p>
<p>John W. Birks, Ph.D. y Sherry L. Stephens, “Las Implicaciones Médicas de la Guerra Nuclear”. Instituto de Medicina, National Academy Press (1986).</p>
<p>Alison Young y Nick Penzenstadler; “Dentro de los Biolabs Secretos de Estados Unidos: la investigación revela cientos de accidentes, violaciones de seguridad y cuasi accidentes ponen a las personas en riesgo”. USA Today (28 de mayo de 2015).</p>
<p>Seung Kim, Hong Lee, Yun Kim, tratamiento basado en células madre neurales para enfermedades neurodegenerativas. <i>Neuropatología</i>, Vol. 33, No. 5 (5 de febrero de 2013)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be notified of each chapter's release, follow me on Twitter and Instagram:<br/>https://twitter.com/CondorFireWatt<br/>https://www.instagram.com/condorfirewatt/</p><p>Drawings, sketches and illustrations provided by the wonderful Yinller:<br/>https://twitter.com/yinllercomic</p><p>Graphs, diagrams and charts are proved by public domains and/or the internet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>